Conlon Meet Your Match
by rellimmes
Summary: Athena and her girls are Jack's birds. He sends them out to get information, and in return they have decent pay and a place to stay the night. But when one of their own gets on the wrong side of Spot Conlon, Athena knows she has to make a choice, an involvement that could effect all the boroughs of New York City. No one ever mentioned her heart would get involved as well-
1. Chapter 1

**Conlon, Meet Your Match**

I own no one Athena and any other characters you don't recognize. 

_**Athena and her girls are Jack's birds. He sends them to get Intel, and in return they get a place to stay and food to eat. Simple enough, but when one of their own ends up on the wrong side of Spot Conlon, Athena has to make a choice; leave her friend behind or sign on as a Brooklyn spy. But Athena's tough, smart and quick on her feet. She'll find a way out of this mess, right? **__**Set a month after the strike, characters like Sarah, Jack, Spot, Racetrack and David as well as Athena are all 16. Spot's taller too.**_

_**Juno Sospita- goddess= Lively, youthful, person= life of the party, good interrogator, temper Age- 15 Weapon- leather strap**_

_**Diana Prince- goddess= free-spirit, refused to be tied down, huntress person= stubborn, but good at job, best tracker, second, brave Age- 10 Weapon-revolver (given to her by late father)**_

_**Venus Rustica- goddess= beautiful, strong person= still beautiful and street smart, trouble-maker Age- 9 Weapon- brass knuckles**_

_**Hestia Hearth - goddess= warm, loving, person= takes care of home and younger newsies, peace keeper Age- 12 Weapon-pick ax (from previous job in mines)**_

_**Athena Pallas- goddess= warrior, wise, person= intelligent, fighter, leader of Manhattan spies, reasonable and protector of girls Age- 16 Weapon-two long thrusting daggers**_

Jack Kelly slammed his fists down on the table, scaring Venus out of her seat. "Alright giorls, watta youse got? Juno, Hestia, ya got information on dat uprising in Midtown? Diana, youse an' Athena found out if da Bronx is gonna get a new leada or what? C'mon people, Isa need ta know these things if Manhattan wants ta stay on top 'o' da boroughs!" Athena rolled her eyes and stood up. For all the things Jack was, like kind and brave, he sure wasn't patient when it came to business. Of course, Jack needed to know everything that went on around him if he wanted to be able to know the full story and decide whether to get involved or stay out of it. This was a smart plan for operations, but it took its toll on her girls. Sometimes they all didn't get a lot of sleep if they were out all night, and for the 4 months that the girls had kept this job Jack didn't seem to notice. No one bothered to tell him either, so that didn't quite help matters but now wasn't the time to talk about that. Athena had to share their findings and quick, because jack had a date with Sarah Jacobs, and even though everyone liked and admired Sarah, she didn't like to be kept waiting either.

"Well Jack, youse be happy ta know dat Sludge _did _get to keep his position as Chief in da Bronx," Athena started, tossing her wavy black hair up into a bun and placing her hat on over it. "We all know dat we have good relations with da Bronx as long as he's da Chief, so-""Get ta da point, Athena!" Jack shouted impatiently. The leader of the Manhattan spies glared at him with her cold, gray eyes that frightened everyone that looked into them. "Don't rush me Cowboy, or Isa gonna take even longer!" she threatened. "Juno says dat your little uprisin' in Harlem dat was passed along down da grapevine ain't happenin'. Queens is just makin' a ruckus." Diana smirked at jack and lit her cigarette. "Isa hope dat teaches youse not ta rely on da kind 'o' information dat don't come from us! It makes ya look bad, Jackie boy." Jack didn't even bother to retort back. He was too busy rushing up and down the stairs getting ready to pick up Sarah. AS he headed out the door he tossed a few coins into the girl's hands. "Thanks ladies!" he called over his shoulder. "There's youse rent for da week, Isa gonna get youse ya lunch money when Isa gots it tomorrow!"

Chuckling at Jack's procrastination, the birds walked into the living room with the rest of the newsies and sat down at their table in the back. "So, what kind 'o' work we gots tomorrow Hestia?" Athena asked their 'den mother' and coordinator of jobs. They all knew that Hestia was the kind of person that preferred to stay out of trouble and act as a mother, but now that Venus was old enough to sell papers and too young to be an informant, she was stuck with being a bird. Juno, Diana and Athena liked the job well enough though. It was fun to see new places, learn new things, plus the pay was good. Each of the three had different special talents when it came to it though. Juno was pretty good at weaseling information without getting caught, Diana was amazing with sneaking around the boroughs and Athena had a way with words. But, unlike the rest, she scared to living daylight out of her subjects. If they were uncooperative, she would go another route and threaten to soak them. Juno could trick others to giving it out, Diana could weasel it, and Athena could reason or threaten. They only used Hestia for assignments close to home in Manhattan, but that was alright by her. They made a good team, hitting up almost every borough in New York in one to two nights. But now back to the story.

Hestia thought for a moment and tapped her foot in remembrance. "Tomorrow Juno's got to go speak to Jumper on Staten Island, Diana has to meet dat Harlem Contact ta get da story on Snitch's run-in up there and _possibly _make that go away," she told the three in her perfect English. Of them all Hestia was the only girl who had perfect grammar, something that she and tried to teach them all and failed miserably. "I guess that leaves Venus with her usual selling and helping me with the errands and you with that visit to Brooklyn, Athena." The leader couldn't help but groan. "Seriously? But Isa just visited Conlon last week ta make sure our deal with da splitting 'o' da Bridge was good! Can't Isa go ta Queens? I hate goin' ta Brooklyn as a boy an' foolin' im' into thinkin' Isa one!" Diana looked at her in amazement. "Athena!" she scolded teasingly. "Youse sayin' dat ya backing out 'o' a job? What has Jack done ta youse?" Athena slapped her second in the arm playfully. "No Isa ain't, but for da past few weeks Isa been havin' ta go ta Brooklyn. Isa already gots two biords 'o' Spot's on me tail whenever Isa ova there an' it takes me five minutes ta lose em' before Isa can even begin ta go look for dat leak and dat's precious time here people, so could youse cut me a little slack on dis one? No one knows anyone else from our group, dey won't suspect a thing if say Diana were ta get dat job!"

Hestia crossed her arms and gaze Athena a look with her big warm brown eyes that said _I'm disappointed in you, _which Athena hated for some reason. "That's just the way the dice falls, girl," she said, getting up with Venus to put her to bed. "You _are _going to Brooklyn tomorrow and you _are _going to find that contact. I don't need to remind you what could happen if we don't find him by the end of the week."

"And Isa don't needs ta remind _youse _what'll happen if Isa gets caught."

"Then go at night when Conlon's not around. Just make sure you have the intelligence!" With that said, Hestia ushered Venus up the stairs and to bed with Diana (who just happened to be the second youngest) in tow. Juno got up as well and turned to Athena. "Boss, Isa hate ta tells youse, but she's right. If we don't get dat information before Midtown does, we're toast. If they Eva find out dat Brooklyn newsies got a mole, they'll find a way in and bring Spot down. Guess what'll happen then?" But Juno didn't need to say anything else. Athena nodded in understanding and trudged out the back door. "Where youse goin'?" Juno called after her leader. Athena didn't turn around, but replied all the same. "Its night time, Spot's not around, and it's dark. Isa think Isa can gets dat leak ta spill before dawn if Isa fin im' soon. Don't wait up! I'll be fine!"

Juno watched as the night mist swallowed Athena up. Man, her leader could be almost as determined as she could. But Athena'd be alright. She was good about tracking others down, almost as good as Diana, but not quite. Juno just hoped Spot wouldn't find her first.

Ω

Athena knew that the best way to make sure that no one knew you were spying was to act natural. That was exactly what she did. Walking casually over the Brooklyn Bridge, she crossed over and began her search. Diana had been to Brooklyn with Athena the last time, and she had been able to weasel out that the boy they needed to be was indeed a newsies, and he would be near the Drunken First Mate's bar which was the first thing youse saw when you went over the Bridge. So that's where Athena went. But she didn't dare go in, which in hindsight was pretty smart. She was wearing boy's clothes but could easily be distinguished for a girl, and everyone knew that the only girls that dressed up in boys clothes were birds, and Spot Conlon, who was in the bar at the time, would notice right off the bat that she was a girl and she wasn't one of his birds. This was a drawback, because Spot soaked other boroughs birds that set foot in Brooklyn, girl or not. So, instead of going in, Athena sat down on a bench across the street from the joint and waited for the leak to arrive or come out.

Patience didn't disappoint her. Athena saw a dark haired, tall, burly boy around 16 steps out of the building and light a cigarette. They made eye contact briefly and casually, and then Athena got up to leave. She started down the main road, glancing back at the newsies. He followed her and soon they were perhaps 200 feet from the tavern, standing underneath a lamppost. The boy leaned up against in the lit his cigarette again. "You from around here miss?" he asked.

"Manhattan. I'm visiting an old friend," she replied coolly, as was custom for meeting new allies.

"Really? Does this _old friend _like to exchange gifts from previous travels? Souvenirs perhaps?" he asked, confirming that he was the person she was supposed to see.

She shrugged. "Actually, dis old friend does. He has a watch made in Virginia that was given ta him a while back, but he doesn't need it, so he's goin' ta give it ta me for safe keeping." Athena knew that the word for the night instead of information was 'watch'. The newsie nodded in confirmation of this and leaned in closer.

"Yes, I do have this watch. It consists 'o' several key gears, all from different boroughs. Very hard to come by, very expensive. The first one says dat they will be on Brooklyn's side if Midtown claims war. That ain't surprising'. The second wants ta stay out 'o' it, they say it ain't their problem. The other two haven't decided yet, but the fourth's leanin' towards joinin' Midtown if we don't fix it. Do you think dis watch is worth ya time, Miss Pallas?"

Athena nodded. "Youse has been a good help. This watch will definitely help us tell time faster. Now, Isa really needs ta get goin'-""Nonsense!" exclaimed to newsie in mock surprise. "The night's still young; we could get a few drinks inside!" His eyes glittered mischievously. "It's da least Isa can do for keeping the watch safe." Athena wasn't sure about that idea, but the boy seemed pretty intent on repaying her for the proper use of this information. "Alright," she sighed. "But Isa can only get one an' it beta be quick!"

The boy smiled in gratitude and held out his hands to shake. "Isa Brandy!" he said. Athena shook it. "Call me Pallas. Spot don't need ta know me first name." Brandy nodded in understanding and led her inside and towards a back table, right past some of the Brooklynites, including Spot. Athena didn't dare look his way, but she could feel his old, calculating gaze on her. Athena had heard stories about this King and his ice blue eyes. Some girls said that they were beautiful, but Athena wasn't about to find out. For all she knew, Conlon was a womanizer and a no good thief. The two sat down and ordered drink, talking nonchalantly about common things, like how the headlines had been slow and the embarrassment Pulitzer had gotten with the strike last month.

"Personally, Isa thought Brooklyn shoulda stayed outta it, but Isa guess we pulled through fair enough," Brandy was saying. "You actually thought that?" Athena asked. He nodded in embarrassment. "But after it got goin', Isa changed my mind."

"That's good. Me an' my giorls, Isa think we traveled all ova da 5 boroughs so many times Isa could swear we know ever inch 'o' it!"

"Funny, Spot's biords say da same thing! 'O' course, they complain about it a lot more den youse do."

"Well, it pays the rent and grocery bills, an' ya get ta see old friends from around town in youse spare time, so Isa guess Isa got things dat I'm pretty thankful for dat come with da job. When Isa first started workin' for Cowboy, Isa was a newsie, but I really wasn't good at sellin' all dat much. But Isa could run faster den most 'o' da boys when it came ta sending messages, so Jack just made me an' official biord. Ova time more giorls came around, an' Isa trained em' ta do it with me, minus Venus, but she's too pretty ta do it anyways. Too young ta be a biord an' just da right age ta is one cute newsie." They both chuckled. Brandy looked behind her a little, turned back, but then did a double take.

"What's da matter?" Athena asked, concerned. Brandy shuddered. "Spot's comin' dis way, but don't look! Act natural." Well, Athena did a lot of acting as a bird, and she drank from her glass a little and set it down lightly as if she had just gotten there. Brandy on the other hand was nervous. His hands were shaking so badly from underneath the table that Athena was afraid that the table would start to shake with it. Spot came sauntering over and stood in front of them, scowling.

"Isa didn't know youse had a date, Brandy," he said menacingly. The newsie didn't reply, so hang his head. Athena knew where this could go, so she stepped in. Little did she know what kind of world she was stepping into. "Oh, he ain't here on a date, Mr. Conlon," she spoke up, standing up herself and looking at Spot with mastered innocent eyes. "Ya see we were discussin' the price of a rather rare sort of watch that just happened ta come into Brandy's possession a week ago and this was his price." Spot regarded her a minute, looking her up and down warily. "Isa didn't know Brandy had a watch, much less knew it was rare," he pushed her on. Athena knew what he was doing. He wanted information, and he was willing to take the necessary steps required to do so. But Spot didn't know he was talking to an experienced spy, who knew point blank how to hide things she didn't want found out. She looked him square in the eyes and glared at him. "Are youse questioning my story? He had the watch appraised if youse need ta know," she told him.

Spot stepped back a little. _He hasn't met too many girls with such a sharp tongue and quick thinking before has he?_ Athena wondered. She turned to Brandy and shook his still trembling hand. "Thanks for da drinks Brandy, they were great, but Isa got ta go. It's getting' a little late an' there are things Isa need ta do. It was a pleasure doin' business with youse." She began to walk out of the bar, but a firm hand grabbed her and pulled her back in. It was Spot again. And he didn't look to happy. The King of Brooklyn pushed her up against the wall and leaned in close. "Youse come anywhere nears me second or Brooklyn again Isa gonna soak youse an' throws ya off 'o' d Bridge!" he threatened. The girl rolled her eyes. "All Isa had was business ta discuss an' youse actin' like Isa gonna go slit his throat. I'll come an' go as Isa please an' youse can't stop me!" she yanked her arm out of Spot's gasp and slid out the door again. Then she ran towards the halfway point of the bridge and sat down on one of its rails, pulling out a piece of paper and a well-worm pencil.

"_Let's see, gears obviously stand for boroughs, the first Manhattan, second da Bronx, an' da others Queens an' Staten Island. So they already know dat Manhattan's on their side and da Bronx ain't doin' nothing with this, so dat leaves Queens undecided an' probably da loss 'o' Staten Island. Brandy said it was pretty expensive ta get dis watch/ information, meanin' dat it took either what little money he had ta bribe em' or soak em' good. But dat ain't da point. Brooklyn obviously ain't thinkin' Staten's worth their time ta turn, so we gotta do it before they decide on their own ta joins Midtown. Isa gotta get ova there tonight then. Spot don't think Staten Island's any good, but I'll bet he's dead wrong. Staten's got a new leader Jumper, an' if Jumper's half as bloodthirsty as he says he is, he'll join up with Midtown just to get a few good fights in! _

Athena took off towards Staten Island, running a million miles an hour. She _had_ to get to Staten tonight, before Jumper could make a final decision.

Ω

Spot watched the girl from the bar window as she disappeared across the Bridge halfway, stopped for a minute, and then continue on again. He turned away to glare at Brandy, who looked as though he'd seen the scariest thing imaginable. "Brandy, who she is?" the King asked his second. Brandy pretended to give him a blank look, which Spot saw right through. "Isa didn't ask err' for err' name," he said quietly. Spot bent over and gave him a hard, cold look. "Her name, Brandy, or Isa gonna have da others soak youse." He pointed at the other Brooklynites sitting at another table nearby. Brandy shrank back in his seat and gave in. "Her name is Athena Pallas; she's a bird from one 'o' da boroughs, Isa don't know which. Her an' her partner came here last week lookin' into things about who our alliances are an' everything about our spat with Midtown. Isa agreed an' she came around tonight ta collect. They're really, really frightenin' Spot, youse gotta understand dat! I didn't wanna be killed! I gave em' a few names in exchange for word not getting' out about it. It seemed like a good deal, honest!"

Spot smirked at his second's coward appearance, wave him off and stood back up. He whistled for one of his own birds. A small boy, no older than 8 years, bounded over. Spot leaned into his ear. "Collect everything youse know about Athena Pallas an' bring it back ta me. Get your friend ta follows errs'. And keep it quiet too! Dis giorl's a biord too, an' if she knows she's bein' followed, she's experienced enough ta loose ya quick!" The little boy nodded vigorously and ran out the door, pulling his friend up from the poker game he was currently involved in. Spot let out a breath of air and headed for the tavern door as well. He knew as well as anyone else did that the two birds he sent out were fresh off the migrate boat and couldn't navigate the streets alone to save their lives. They would get lost, but Spot wouldn't. If this girl was who he thought she was, he was going to be in pretty bad shape.

Ω

Athena twisted and turned, curved through alleys and hopped over bins so much in that half hour it took to get to Staten that she swore she had pulled every muscle in her legs. Under normal circumstances she would've taken the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge, the most direct route to Staten from Brooklyn, but tonight was different. After that meeting with Spot, Athena was sure he would send birds out to follow her, and this was how she managed to lose the two of them he had sent. She really hated not confronting them head on, but they were only kids. She let them off easily.

Reaching the Staten Island lodging house, Athena rapped her knuckles on the door in her normal fashion. That way when the boys opened the door they would know it was her and not tackle their visitor head on and begin to beat the life out of her, as was their custom with other visiting newsies. The heavy oak door swung open to reveal none other than Jumper himself, the new leader of the Staten Island newsies. He stared at her for a moment, and then realized who she was.

"Athena, my favorite biord! How's da life 'o' a spy workin' for youse? We missed youse comin' down here!" he cried out as the boy picked her up, twirled her around, and set her back down gently on the opposite side of the door. "Isa doin' alright, thanks for askin' Jumper," she replied, sitting down at a table. "Sorry Isa haven't been around. Jack's got me handlin' Brooklyn for da past 3 weeks, an' I don't get back 'til late. So, how's youse life been?" Jumper slumped down into the chair across from her and frowned. "It ain't been as nice around here ta be honest, Athena," he admitted. "Some 'o' da boys left when I took ova, an' now with dat war we've been expectin' with Brooklyn an' Midtown Isa ain't been getting' much done." He regarded her slyly. "Dat's why youse been sent down here, ain't it Thea?" he asked. Athena nodded solemnly. "Can't get nothin' past ya, hey Jumper? Yeah, dat's da reason, but Isa came here on me own."

That caught Jumper off guard. He leaned in closer. "What? How did youse get dis far in one night? No one was supposed ta know we were considerin' sidin' with Midtown! Who told ya?"

"Isa got friends in high places."

"Youse mean Brooklyn's second?"

"Yep."

"When did he tell youse?"

"About an' hour ago."

"What? Youse has been ta Brooklyn tonight? No wonder youse shakin' Thea!" Jumper exclaimed. He called over one of his newsies "Rigger! Get Thea ova here a blanket! She's not feelin' too well!" Rigger winked and sped off. Still smarting from the use of her name, Athena glared at Jumper. "Isa fine, Jump, but thanks. Isa just run into Conlon, dat's all!" "Exactly why youse shakin'!" he countered. "Anyone dat gets on da bad side 'o' Conlon's got da right ta be scared." Athena looked herself over. "Golly, Isa didn't know Isa was so scared! I guess da nerves finally got ta me!" she exclaimed. Jumper chuckled and handed her the blanket. "Now, what about dat information regardin' our decision in da war? What's da point 'o' findin' all 'o' it out?"

Athena wrapped herself in the blanket and frowned. "Manhattan's sidin' with Brooklyn on dis one. I can't have my own men fightin' against me friends." Jumper let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "Well neither does me Thea but with dat favor we owe Midtown I'm afraid we're screwed. Plus Isa got a personal thing with Conlon ta handle." Athena slammed her fist on the table much like Jack did, but with more enthusiasm. "Look here, Jumper, Midtown doesn't care about youse personal business! They care about earnin' more land ta their territory! Trust me on dis, da leader from Mids, Drake I think he's called, he'll get to Spot as soon as he's able ta an' it won't matter if youse called dibs on im' or not. Spot'll go down and so will da rest 'o' da boroughs dat side with it! Manhattan, Queens, Harlem, everyone!"

"Isa didn't know Harlem was considered a borough now. Or dat Queens is sidin' with Brooklyn either."

"It ain't ta da state 'o' New York, but it is ta us. Truth is, Isa don't know if Queens is sidin', but it does probably gonna happen."

"OK. Continue on, girl."

"Anyhow, Midtown's bigger den all 'o' us combined. Youse got da second largest newsie count besides dem in New York, Jumper! If youse join us, den your debt ta Midtown's gonna be gone!" Athena continued. "You can deal with Spot what youse like after this is ova, but now this is _war. _The fight might be good, but in the end only one side wins._" _

Jumper wasn't ready to give up the argument, but then he stopped. When he did speak finally, he spoke slowly. "Youse sayin' dat our owing Mids will be ova if we side with youse?" he asked. Athena gave him thumbs up, sending a grin across Jumper's face. "Alright then, we're in!" he cried out, leaping up and hollering into the living room "Hey boys! We're goin' ta war with Midtown ova our debt. Ya in or what?" A wave of whoops and hollers rang out, almost knocking Athena def but happy. Jumper turned to smile at his friend. "This could be a while; ya can go if youse want. And take da blanket, its cold out there." The bird didn't need telling twice. She scurried to her feet and dashed out of the lodging house but leaving the cloth behind. It was almost midnight, and she needed to get back before Jack realized his spy was gone. But fate didn't smile down on her just then. No sooner had she gone 3 blocks from the building did she meet the very person she was trying to avoid at all costs standing 20 feet away; Spot Conlon- again.

Ω

Athena didn't have time to reason her way out of this one. If Spot wanted to pick a fight, then a fight he would get. Still running, the spy hurtled herself into a dive, rolling across the pavement while reaching into her boots. Grasping her first knife in her left shoe, Athena pulled out of her roll and threw the dagger at her enemy's throat. If Spot hadn't been fighting for nearly all of his life he wouldn't have lived. Having been a Brooklyn newsie since he was 6, Spot's 10 years of training was the only thing keeping him alive. Dodging the blade, he pulled out his own slingshot and some marbles. The two weaved in the out of each other's range, shoots rocks or deflecting slashes. Soon Spot was out of rocks. Leaping up onto a crate, he stopped to catch his breath a moment and survey the predicament he was in. Athena was stopping too, but for different reasons. She couldn't jump up onto the wooden box with Spot; because it would be to hand combat and she wouldn't have time to put her knife away for the first blow. Instead she began circling the crate, eying her opponent. Spot took his chance.

"Youse a biord from Manhattan ain't youse Athena?" he confronted. Athena stepped back, surprised. She shook her hand violently, but Spot just laughed. "Ya a biord, admit it!" She rolled her eyes. "Fine, Isa work for Jack, happy?" "Not really, but Isa guess that'll have ta do for now," Spot answered casually. "Now Isa will know youse name when youse come ta Brooklyn again." Athena gasped softly, but tried to hide her surprise again under Spot's icy look. "How does youse know dat Isa a giorl, much less from Manhattan?" she asked as calmly as she could without wavering her dangerous tone. It took a lot to maintain that voice when you were afraid of someone. Spot raised his eye brows. "Isa got biords too ya know," he stated simply. Then he smirked. "Why, youse impressed?

_This kid's really getting' on me nerves! _Athena screamed inside of her head. _He threatens ta soak me, den follows me an' attacks me, an' now he's flirtin'? Who does dis guy think he is, some King who gets every woman he's attracted ta? _But she tried her best to keep calm and spoke. "Well, now dat youse know who Isa am, could youse be as kind as ta haul youseself back ta Brooklyn? Isa got things ta do!" she napped. Spot whistled and jumped down off his perch. "Youse don't like me, do ya Athena?" he challenged. She glared at him. "Obviously, or Isa wouldn't be smartin' off ta youse, now would I?" Spot snorted and began ta walk away. "Well, at least youse honest!" he called back behind him.

But then, suddenly he stopped, whirled around with a wild look in his eyes. "Why youse lookin' into our alliances with da others, huh?" he snarled meanly. Athena stared at him and shook her head. "Jack's worried about youse, Spot. Brooklyn ain't as powerful as they were since da strike an' everyone knows it too. Midtown was waitin' ta extract revenge on youse for humiliatin' their leada for a while now an' since youse lost so many newsies since den dey now 2got their chance. Cowboy sent me around town ta try an' convince everyone dat youse need as much help or men as youse can. Dat's all, honest."

Spot eyed her with consideration for a moment, perhaps a moment too long. But, nevertheless, he nodded, thanked her for her trouble and bounded down the lane. Athena watched the strange figure known as Spot Conlon disappear, thinking to herself _He's so strange, dat King of Brooklyn. Cute, but stranger anyhow. And it'll take more than a few biords ta impress me, Spot! Isa more da intelligent type. Brute strength an' power mean nothing._ But he _was _cute, even if he wasn't everything she'd heard about him. But being cute didn't mean anything either. You could think someone was cute without liking them, right? Debating this, the spy headed back to her lodging house, hoping that she could still get at least 1 hour of sleep before Jack woke them up to do the job that was already done.

Ω

But that didn't happen the way she expected it at all. Jack was still up with all the Manhattan birds in the living room, waiting up for her. Walking in, she glared at Juno for not telling them not to worry and sat down in the chair closest to the door. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked innocently. "Isa went out for a run, is there any crime in dat?" That set Jack off. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because youse _blew our perfect cover an' maybe jeopardized da entire job! _Athena, what was youse thinkin', waltzin' into da bar like dat? Isa got two Brooklyn biords come up ta my door askin' questions about youse an' we have ta tell em' ta leave nicely because they're just kids an' don't know no English an' here youse are with no information whatsoever about what we gonna do now dat Conlon's onto us! Watt does ya got ta say for youseself, huh?" Athena'd been leaning up against the wall waiting for Jack to finish yelling at her, opened her eyes and threw on a smirk that would've put spot to shame. "I just broke our case wide open in three hours!" she told him proudly.

That shut everyone up. The girls stood there dumbfounded, eyes popping out of their skulls and Jack crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "Alright den, let's hear it," he growled impatiently. Athena leaned back again to recount her adventure, leaving out the part about Conlon knowing who she was. "So youse see, Isa convinced Mids ta side with us, tied up all da loose ends an' made it back all before 11 o'clock at night! Pretty impressive, huh?" Jack shifted uncomfortable but nodded. "Isa sorry Isa yelled, youse wanted ta does youse job an' get it ova with an' we should be grateful we got someone like youse ta do it an' not get us killed. Shouldn't we, guys?" he elbowed Diana, who coughed and said rather hurriedly "Waa- oh yeah, dat's right, thanks Thea." The others mumbled their sincere thanks and sulked off to bed, feeling a bit guilty that they hadn't trusted their own leader and on edge. Spot Conlon knew Athena by name and sight, and when he knew birds like that it normally wasn't good. Jack most of all was worried. Athena was the best, and now Spot knew it. He needed to make sure he didn't' owe any more favors from Brooklyn from now on. Spot was almost clean out of birds, and if Jack owed him anything, he would be sure to collect. And Jack had a pretty good idea on the way he was going to settle it.

**6 hours later…..**

Venus ran through the streets of Brooklyn, just like her leader Athena had done less than 24 hours before. But this time it wasn't for work. In this case, Venus was going to see an old friend. Actually, it wasn't an old friend at all. It was her older brother Steven. Steven worked in an iron factory in 78th Street, the slums of the most dangerous borough in New York. Venus hadn't seen her brother in some time, so when she had told Athena this, she had naturally agreed on the condition that she went early in the morning, specifically one hour before the Brooklynites were awake. Everyone in the Manhattan lodging house knew that Spot and his men didn't get up until 6 o'clock am, so Athena had somehow arranged for Steven to take the nightshift at his factory so Venus could spend the day with him uninterrupted and get back across the Bridge before Conlon found out Venus was even there. The youngest bird/newsie hadn't been keen on getting up early in the morning, but Athena had made it plain that the less spot knew anyone from her group was on his territory the better. But now we're getting off topic. Back to the story!

Venus could almost just make out the bulging square building that people called the "Iron Works". She scrunched up her nose at the smell of burning fumes as she drew closer. She hated going around there, but if she wanted to see Steven 5 minutes inside wouldn't hurt. Too bad she would never make it there.

As Venus passed a long, narrow alley, she thought she saw a suddenly movement coming from amongst the shadows. Venus knew she should have paid it no mind and continued on her way, but the way the twp persons moved made her feel very, very curious and very, very wary. Reaching for her brass knuckles that rested in her back suspender pockets, Venus crept cautiously down the winding narrow path. The air grew suddenly quiet, a little too quiet for Venus's tastes. Yes, there was definitely someone down there that didn't want to be found. Clutching her weapon, she drew her fists back into a fighting stance and drew in a long, deep breath. Someone or something was approaching her, two some ones or some things. "What does youse want?" Venus called out in a shaky voice. "I- I ain't afraid 'o' ya, so go pick on somebody ya own size!" A short and raspy laugh came from one of the Brooklynites approaching the girl. "Youse ain't afraid, are ya?" he repeated mockingly. "Den why does youse got a pair 'o' those nice, shiny brass fingertips there sweetheart, if youse ain't scared?" The other boy clenched his fists. "Spot don't like Manhattaners dat think dey can just meander into Brooklyn without permission," he said. "An' we da kina people dat make sure dat rule's followed ta da letter!" With that said, he lunged at the poor newsgirl, who screamed and leapt out of the way as he went flying by. The first boy growled and threw what looked like a red brick at her, but Venus, using all of her well-earned training Athena had given, ducked it and threw herself onto her attacker, pounding every inch of his body that she could reach with her knuckles. By the time she finally let off of him, both Brooklyn newsies were on the ground, the first attacker having hurt himself by not getting her the first time and the second groaning from his injuries by Venus's brass knuckles. Suddenly Venus felt a swift and strong hand grasp her by the arm and pull her out into the street. She screeched and reared back again, ready to face another newsie- but it was only Steven.

"Venus! What are ya doin' down there!" her brother demanded, pulling her along past every newsie in sight that wasn't helping their friends and into a nearby bookshop. "Ya decided ta pick a fight with 'o' bunch 'o' newsies, did youse? Venus, you should know beta!" "I didn't mean ta Steven, honest!" she pleaded. "They came onto me!" Steven nodded in understanding. "Now dat makes more sense. Well, we can't stay in Brooklyn now; Conlon'll be huntin' for youse in no time flat. Where ya gonna go sis?" Venus was trembling; her nerves were finally coming out. "Back ta Manhattan; Jack an' Racetrack will sort it out." She then added under her breath "I hope." Steven didn't argue any further. Instead he pulled off her cap and let her blonde hair fall down, disguising her from the rest of the world and ruffled her shirt a bit. "Now ya look different; that'll hold ya down until we reach Manhattan." Steven then hustled her out of the shop and towards the Brooklyn Bridge checking over his shoulder to make sure no one followed.

Pretty soon they were back at the lodging house, where Hestia ran out to Venus and wrapped her in a warm blanket after hearing about the ordeal. She then immediately led her upstairs with Steven to get some rest. After they were gone, Jack, Diana and Juno sat down around the long table while Athena leaned up against the wall. She hated sitting on a time like this. It made her feel helpless and weak.

Juno pounded her fist on the wooden table in anger. "Now what'll we do?" she asked. "Conlon's gonna be aft' her hide once he realizes she's da one who cost him two 'o' his newsies!"

Racetrack sputtered from inhaling too much cigar smoke after he heard that. "What do youse mean, she cost him?" he coughed. "All she did was soak em'!"

Diana shook her head. "From what Steven said, those two boys will be outta da game. She beat em' pretty bad, he said."

"Yeah, but why's he gonna take it out on us? All she did was defending herself!"

"But, Race, it won't be watt dey say ta Spot," Jack told his second. "Dey will say dat she attacked em' without no warnin' an' dat will be his leverage. Spot'll be aft' Venus's blood once he knows dat she hurt em'.

Racetrack nodded in understanding and flunked back in his seat. "OK, so watt we do now?"

Jack shook his head. "Isa don't know," he admitted.

Athena, who had been keeping out of the conversation until now spoke up. "We try an' get Spot ta see reason," she said.

"And if dat don't work?" Jack asked.

"Den we make a deal."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Like watt? Isa promised me dat Isa want no more owing Spot something! And it ain't like we got things ta bargain with."

The leader of the Manhattan birds lost her temper at her friend's close-mindedness and slammed her fist up against the wall. "Then damn Cowboy, we don't do nothin'!" she yelled at him, her gray eyes crackling with lightning. Diana and Race scooted their chairs back a little bit as if to avoid being struck. "Look, Isa don't know watt Conlon's gonna do, but I'd reckon he has in mind ta try an' cripple us just like he is! Isa mean, look at him! He's loosin' newsies by da hour; he's only got _two lousy biords _left in his spy system. Brooklyn's getting' weaker while Mids is declarin' war on em', can't youse see dis is all fittin' in? If Brooklyn falls, everyone who leans on dem for support goes down with it. Queens does, Harlem's only inches away from dependin' on it completely an' Staten Island's joinin' up with dem for da war against Midtown. If Brooklyn falls, Staten'll be finished and Queens as well as Harlem will go down as well. We'll be da only other borough left in its way, an' Spot can't have dat. Da way dis al ties in is dat Brooklyn needs men ta fight, an' he don't got any. He'll use dis as an excuse ta get some, an' we hardly got any ta spare anymore. I know how Spot thinks; if he goes down with Brooklyn, he'll take everyone down with im'. Da only ways in his mind ta win is ta get more people or get Mids ta back down. He needs biords ta do dis."

Juno raised an eyebrow at her leader. "So watt youse sayin, Thea?" she asked, using her leader's real name.

Athena heaved a sigh. "Spot needs biords, we got da best. He'll take one 'o' us as leverage."

Racetrack gasped. "Who's we gonna take, do youse think?"

Athena shrugged. "It depends. But we gotta be prepared for dis. Today one 'o' us is leavin' for good, so w gotta be ready when he does pick."

Jack stood up defiantly and looked Athena square in the eye. "Not if I can help it."

Ω

The one thing everyone knew they couldn't anticipate was who Spot would pick as a new recruit. So when Spot came calling almost all the Manhattan spies were all shivering down to their teeth with the exception of Athena and Diana, Athena because she thought showing emotion was weakness and Diana because she wasn't scared of much. After Spot arrived Jack ushered him into a chair, trying to pretend nothing was wrong or that he didn't suspect anything. Spot saw right through them. Scowling he turned to jack and said, "Jack youse can cut da act. Ya already knows why Isa here." Jack frowned himself and sat down. "Well Spot, Isa can't do nothing about it. Ya boys came onto my biord; my biord defends herself by all means necessary. So don't we call it quits right here an' youse get back ta Brooklyn, OK?"

Spot shook his head. "It don't work dat way Jackie-boy. Isa loosing men by da hour an' youse got da person responsible for their leavin'. Isa think an' exchange is in order. A biord's worth two newsie; your biord as payment for me loosin' my two bet hit men. Fair?"

Juno, who had the worst temper of all of them, slammed her fists down on the table in front of Spot so hard it shook. "No! It ain't fair, Conlon!" she objected. "It wasn't her fault, Venus was defendin' herself like Athena taught err', youse got no right ta take someone who did nothing wrong!" Athena, who was standing (again) silent in the corner spoke up, her voice calm and imposing. "Juno, _careful," _she warned. But now Juno wasn't listening to anyone. The large girl was yelling at the top of her lungs at Spot, screaming profanities and demanding he get his "sorry excuse for a leader" out of this Manhattan lodging house and never returns. Spot was just sitting there, watching it all go down with those icy blue eyes of his. When Juno had finally screamed herself hoarse he at long last spoke. "Isa won't change me mind. Give me my payment an' Isa be on my way. Look, youse can visit err' anytime ya want, but she's gonna be in my territory now an' youse can't change a thing." Athena got very, very angry at that. She walked slowly on up to the King of Brooklyn, leaned in close and looked him in the eyes with intensity so thick in the air an onlooker could almost see the lightning crackling, threatening to burst forth at any moment in Athena's eyes.

"Youse listen here Conlon, an' youse listen good." Athena stated, whispering quietly yet with such a dangerous tone that Spot started to become anxious. "It's _my _job ta protect my biords, an' right now Venus's still under _my_ protection an' Isa won't let anything happen ta her. I know Brooklyn spot; youse play rough an' a shielded 9 year old like Venus can't take dat, not when she's been in Manhattan all her life. So ya beta shut up an' leave my giorls alone unless youse want war, an' I'll be happy ta give youse one ta remember!" This wasn't a decision coming from Athena; it was a threat. Even Spot in all his glory knew that Athena as an enemy wouldn't be a nice and easy thing to have. If she wanted to kill you, she would plan it out and execute it with such precision it couldn't fail, and she would make sure it wouldn't. But Spot also didn't want to be shown up by the likes of a giorl either. So, denying everything he had been told and placing his life on the line he smirked and said, "No."

Athena didn't even flinch, just leaned back and look at Jack real calmly. But anyone paying real close attention could see the flashes, so quick that they were almost unreadable, of their eyes and the exchange of minds. _You said you could do something about it! _Athena's eyes seemed to say. _Well do something! _Jack's expression looked pained. _I can't do nothing anymore, Athena! Spot's makin' sure we can't find no loopholes ta get her back. Isa sorry, but we're gonna lose her._ Athena's eyes flashed in a sort of furious pride, not attempting to hide the look not all. _Not if I can do anything about it,_ she seemed to mimic Jack's very words he had promised just minutes before.

Just then footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Venus and Steven were up, along with Hestia who apparently hadn't heard Spot come in. They were leading Venus down the stairs, the little girl feeling much better than before and bouncing around Steven, who was grinning at his sister's ability to go through the scariest of encounters and still have the light heatedness and energy of a gazelle. Hestia, who thought of Venus as a daughter smiled warmly and picked her up patiently. "You are going to have to restrain yourself now young one!" she chuckled. "Your energy will get the best of you someday-""Looks like it already has," Spot spoke up.

Hestia stopped cold, Steven along with her. Venus snapped her head backwards and stared at spot, her emerald green eyes wide with fear. Spot stood up and made his way over towards the door. "Venus, youse comin' with me," he told the small biord, beckoning her forward. Venus, after staring at Spot for a time, tried to ran in the opposite direction, back towards Steven and Hestia, who were still trying to recover from the shock of having Conlon come get her when they had barely had any time to prepare for a goodbye themselves. Seeing Venus's attempted escape, Spot smirked and snapped his fingers, calling in two newsies that Athena had never seen before. They had apparently been waiting outside for this exact moment, and they grabbed a screaming Venus from Hestia and Steven's grasp to pull her along with spot out the door. Athena glanced at Jack's face; it was as white as a sheet, mainly because the event was so heartbreaking and completely out of his or anyone's control. Even Racetrack's eyes were filled with tears.

In a sudden effort to regain her friend, Juno made a lunge for Spot's throat only to be held back by Diana, who was trying to resist joining her comrade in arms and attack Spot's cronies with her revolver, which when aimed and fired could never miss. Athena grabbed hold of Juno's leather strap and yanked it away from her belt, making sure that is she broke free Juno couldn't use it to kill Spot with it. The leader flung the weapon away from her and reached for Juno's other arm, which was being temporarily restrained by Diana. The leader and her second together tried to pull Juno even further away from the Brooklynites and their sobbing captive, but with a sudden burst of energy the large girl ripped herself out of their grasp and threw herself at Spot again.

Without even blinking an eye Athena lunged towards Juno, rolling onto the ground and pulling out one of her thrusting knives from out of her boot and threw it at her throat. Blood sprayed everywhere, getting on Spot's shirt and splattering into the street. Everyone, including the cronies, stood in shock at the event they has just witnessed. Still keeping her cool, Athena stood emotionlessly over the body of her friend, eyes hard. Diana, whose hand was still placed to her revolver, drew in breath and went over to place a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. Being the person who knew Athena the best, she knew that her leader was only going to mask the pain as long as she was in the presence of company. Diana remembered Athena's past; she had never killed someone she had known before.

The King of Brooklyn stood dumbfounded at the Manhattan bird's action. Not only had she saved him but killed someone she loved in doing so. He hadn't seen anything like this before and doubted he would again. "C'mon," he ordered in a low voice to his two newsies. "Let's go." The three Brooklynites started out towards Brooklyn again, but they hadn't even gotten three feet when spot was attacked again, this time by the very person that had saved him. Athena pushed him to the ground and stated beating the life out of Conlon, hitting him where it counted and channeling all of her penned-up rage into each and every one of them. "I saved youse lousy hide an' youse don't even blink an eye?" she yelled, hitting Spot harder and harder. "I saved youse from Juno ta make sure Venus wouldn't get hurt an' ya don't even have the guts ta bow as little as a simple "thank you"? Youse a disgrace ta newsies Conlon! Youse don't deserve ta live!" Athena began to see that Spot wasn't even attempting to fight back. She stopped suddenly and allowed Diana to pull her off of the fallen Brooklyn leader. The second gave Spot a look of disgust. "Dat's da second time we saved youse lousy hide, Conlon," she growled. "Youse didn't even think about da fact dat Venus ain't even a biord. She's a newsie like Racetrack or Jack; Venus isn't ours ta give away."

Spot struggled to his feet and looked at Jack. "Its true den?" he asked, surprised. Jack shrugged and grinned slyly. "Watt cans Isa say, Spotty boy? Venus's too young ta are a biord just yet. Being a newsie's da best thing closest ta it; youse use her as a runner an' train err' ta be a spy lata. But she _is _still part 'o' Athena's group, youse gonna have ta talk ta her." Spot turned to the veteran spy, who was still fuming. "Isa takin' her regardless, Athena," he stated simply. "Face it, youse gonna have ta find youseself two more biords." Athena watched helplessly as Spot motioned for the two Brooklynites to pull Venus, who started to scream for Steven again, down the street. Her brother stood helplessly, tears streaming down his work-worn face. "Can't youse do something? Anything Athena, dat's my sister!" he pleaded. Athena regarded him coldly. "Youse think Isa would settle for less?"

She turned to the King of Brooklyn, who at the moment had a smirk the size of New Mexico. It wouldn't last very much longer. "Spot, take me instead."

Spot froze mid-smirk at blinked. Jack, Racetrack, Steven and the rest of the spies stood and gapped in awe. "Dat wasn't what I meant," Steven whispered, but Hestia hushed him. "Athena knows what she's doing," she told him. "She's had training with this kind of thing." "What kinda thing?" Steven asked Hestia, but the girl just shushed him again. Spot narrowed his eyes at Athena, who was standing before him with her arms crossed and her face revealing nothing. "Ya would do dat for her?" Spot confronted. "Youse would take err' place?" Athena smiled coolly and replied, "Youse wouldn't get a good end 'o' da bargain, with only one newsie instead 'o' a biord." Spot nodded his head and snapped for the newsies he had brought with him to release Venus. "A wise choice. C'mon, we don't have all night." His goons shoved the small girl towards her brother's arms and stepped forward to take hold of Athena instead, but quick as wink she had her other knife out, poised to strike. "Isa can walk just fine, thank ya!" she said sarcastically. The she started towards Brooklyn, leaving the three Brooklynites in her wake. Still muttering about how Spot was going to cause the borough a whole of pain, the two newsies with Spot followed her, and finally Spot, bringing up the rear. But then the spy stopped. The other kept on going as she waited for them to get ahead of her. Then she glanced behind her to take one last look at her beloved family.

The full moon was a bright orange tonight, making a sort of glowing silhouette around Athena's form. She looked almost like her old self, two silver knives each in one hand and the sleek body of the assassin Athena had been. She spoke directly to Diana and Diana only. "Di, Isa want youse ta lead da giorls like with all da strength an' skill youse can possible muster. I trained youse for dis moment an' now dat I ain't here ta help for da time bein' youse gonna take ova. Take care 'o' dem, Di. Start trainin' Venus ta be one 'o' us, she's old enough and get more spies den we had before. Isa countin' on ya Diana Prince." Then the assassin fled off into the night, orange light barely touching her skin as she weaved in and out of the shadows. "

Wait!" Diana shouted at her. The former leader of the Manhattan spies froze and looked at her, gray eyes gleaming. "What did youse mean, 'for da time bein''?" Athena smiled, as if they were sharing a private joke. "I'll be back ta taken ova, Di. Dat's all Isa sayin'." Then she took off again, walking up to the Brooklyn newsies and their leader. "C'mon den, we don't got all night!" she mimicked Spot saying. One of the goons looked at Spot and whispered. "Isa ain't sayin' anything Spot, but Isa think we've just met ya match."

Ω

**So, how did you like it? Just for clarification Athena was a hired assassin before she became a bird for Jack, which is what makes her so cold, heartless and better at her job than anyone else. Should I continue or what? I'll need at least 5 people to say I should! **

**PS- it can be from the same person numerous times! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken me forever to update, but with exams and band rehearsals I simply haven't had time. But don't worry, this chapter's gonna be good! –Rel **

To say the least the group never made it to Brooklyn, mainly because of Athena. She allowed Spot to take me all the way to the start of the Bridge before she knocked out his two goons and faced him. "You want answers, I want ta go home; it's a win-win situation. I tell you what you need ta know about dat uprising an' youse let me go. Deal?" Spot smirked and shook his head. "It doesn't work dat way Athena. Ya gotta wait until we get back ta Brooklyn. Isa need time ta ponder all 'o' dis." Athena snapped her knife open and held it towards Spot's neck. "Den makes time Conlon, Isa don't got all night an' it only take me three seconds ta kill youse." Spot decided not to argue with the person that could murder you with one flick of her wrist and leaned up against the structural pole of the Brooklyn Bridge, motioning for Athena to continue. "Alright Pallas, youse win. Tell me all about da uprising in Midtown an' who gave youse permission ta look into my borough's private affairs an' Isa can let youse go."

Athena took a deep breath and began, withdrawing her dagger from the King's throat and hiding it away in her back pocket. "Alright, dat uprising in Midtown ain't da newsies, its da gangs. Dey has been trying ta bringing us down ever since da early 1890's an' now dey found a way in. Brooklyn's slipping outta ya grip as it is an' if dey put da right people close enough ta youse it'll fall along with da rest 'o' da borough's ya allies with, perhaps with the exception 'o' Manhattan. Jack found out about it months ago an' sent us around making sure it doesn't happen." "How has youse been going about stopping dis so called threat?" Spot sneered. Athena decided to ignore the expression and continued. "Jack didn't recruit me because I look good as leader Spot. Before I became a biord I was a hired hit man for West Side, taking out people in da Black Market an' such. He chose me because I can make decisions on my feet and under pressure. I sent Juno into a big time gang called the Gunners ta retrieves dere information an' targets three weeks ago, an' she came back with everything we know now. Do youse remember dat newsies who went selling a few days ago an' didn't come back?"

Spot's mouth dropped open as he vaguely recalled ordering a search party for the small boy but coming up empty after only a couple of hours. Athena grinned smugly. "To put it plainly, he wasn't a newsie." Spot groaned and kicked the light pole over and over again in frustration. Athena waited patiently while he vented, then resumed talking after he had calmed down. "Dere are two people whom hold our borough's together Spot- youse, an' Jack. My team's job is to make sure our city's safe an' sound which includes, unfortunately, our making sure youse don't get killed."

Spot didn't like the way Athena had put it, but he decided to ignore the comment and tried to let all the information the bird had just told him sink in. "Youse saying dat basically Brooklyn's falling apart an' Midtown's trying ta take advantage 'o' dat. Jack found out, sent ya team ta gather as much intelligence about da situation as possible. Youse took it one step further an' used ya training from youse time in da West Side ta take down all 'o' dem Midtown leaders ta save New York as we know it. Am Isa doing well so far?" Athena nodded once, indicating he was dead on. "Dat would be about right. Like Isa said- if Brooklyn falls, so does everyone else." Spot bit his lip nervously. It was true that he hadn't been paying attention to all the happenings around his borough like he normally did, but he hadn't known the gang threat had gotten _this_ bad. As much as he hated to admit it without Jack and his team looking out for him he might not have seen any of it coming until it was too late.

Athena smiled to herself inwardly, making sure Spot realized all of this. Without her telling him all of this his rule of Brooklyn could have been over just like that; the least he could do was dismiss her to get back home and bury Juno properly. She had, after all, saved his life twice. She shifted in her position and coughed attentively. "So, uh, now dat ya got what ya need can ya let me go? Isa got several things ta do before da night's up if ya don't mind!" Spot waved her off, still thinking. "Yeah sure, go on ahead. Ya gotta team ta look aft' anyhow." Athena blinked, shocked that he was letting her off so easily, but her turned tail and took off.

But Spot wasn't finished with the assassin just yet. He whirled around and called after her "Stop!" Athena groaned and skidded to a halt, glancing over at the King. _I shoulda known it wasn't gonna be dat simple, _she complained to herself. "What is it now Conlon?" He ran up to her and stood in her way, blue eyes piercing into her soul. The girl raised her mental barriers up, unsure whether or not to return the gaze or just politely listen. "Ya were an assassin for da West side, right?" he asked. Athena rolled her stormy gray eyes. "Yeah, so what?" she responded coolly, masking her emotions like she had been doing all her life. She was an emotionless assassin to most everyone and that was the way it was going to stay. Spot drew in a breath and bit his lip again, choosing his words carefully. "Dat means ya was trained ta hide everything about youseself, am Isa correct?"

Athena nodded solemnly, not revealing anything in her body language, voice or eyes. "Yes, beta den every other hired killer dere. Why are youse so interested in me old life Conlon? It seems ta me ya got everything ya need ta get back at Midtown; youse should be making sure Isa stay outta youse hair, not dive into other people's lives." "Because youse killed ya own friend like it was nothing," Spot said, tone confronting and almost forceful. "Ya didn't show any emotion while doing it, none while Isa tried ta take Venus away, and nothing but anger and negativity while we're standing here. Ya don't just off ya friends ta protect ya worst enemy Athena, no one does dat on just a whim. Youse had another plan, didn't youse?"

Athena shrugged and turned away, looking out over the dark waters of the river below them. "Dat's my job, Spot," she answered quietly. "I'm da one who always has ta has a backup plan and defends my team. Dat was da whole point 'o' all 'o' dis ever since Juno attacked youse again; I had ta kill her regardless, she was too dangerous ta have around an' I couldn't disband her either. If I killed her and you still took Venus I could replace her instead, feed you all the things I know about Midtown and Brooklyn, and in turn you would release me and I could get home. You can finally maintain hold 'o' ya borough an' Isa can go. Again, it's a win-win situation."

Spot couldn't help but be impressed. The assassin was good, no doubt there. She had everything figured out before he had taken her on. He stepped back and allowed her to pass through and get back to Manhattan. If Athena considered giving him any thanks she didn't let on, just walked right past him. She stopped as soon as her feet left the bridge, turned around, and cast Spot one last look of disgust. "This doesn't change anything," she growled, and then she fled off into the night. Spot watched her leave, enraptured by the way Athena's figure moved gracefully in and out of the shadows before disappearing all together. For the first time he let mind wander to the fact that she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and then turned and walked back to his lodging house.

"But dis does change things Athena. It changes _everything." _

Ω

Athena slipped into the lodging house as quietly as a mouse and made her way to the back room, where the rest of her team was gathered along with Sarah and David Jacobs (they were good friends of Athena's) Racetrack and Jack. Jack was busy pacing the floor arguing with Diana about something. Since Diana was now leader (but not for long) she carried the full weight of the team and borough's safety on her shoulders. But even with everything Athena had taught her on how to protect one dwelling in Di's mind the pressure was obviously too great, as the new leader sat in a chair with her shoulders slumped. It was clear to Athena that her second was having difficulty adjusting to her new role. _Good thing I got back early, she'll have the entire lodging house ticked off at her before long, _the assassin thought.

Now, everyone has some sense of humor, and even though she was as hard core and emotionless as one could get Athena had at least a little bit. Smirking, she silently pressed crept into the room and pressed herself against the wall behind everyone. NO one noticed another person had come in. The girl could hear everything Jack and Diana were talking about- her.

"Di, Athena ain't gonna be back for a while, if at all!" Jack told the girl. "Spot'll keep a tight grip on her considering she's a hit man, one 'o' da best at dat. He'll want her for himself!"

"Yeah Di," Racetrack chimed in, lighting up a cigar and puffing it. "Ya saw da way Spot looked at her when he saved him from Juno. It was like he couldn't believe she was sticking up for im'!"

Hestia shook her head and pointed to Venus, who was sitting in Steven's lap asleep. "She wasn't sticking up for him, she was executing a plan!" the den mother reasoned. Jack looked at her like she was crazy. "What plan could Athena have possibly come up with in da short time Conlon was here?" he asked confused. Hestia sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Jack, you really do have to get to know Athena better. I mean, you've employed her longer than anyone else on the team and you can't even remember her birthday! Can't you see what she was doing? As soon as she knew Juno was out for the King's blood she knew she had to kill her, thus gaining his respect and ridding the team of an incompetent member. I'm not saying Juno wasn't a good friend, but she had a bad side that almost got several people killed. Anyhow, when Spot took her with him she could tell him everything he needed to know and save his borough while making sure that he was backed into a position where he _had _to let her go. Let the picture?"

Jack nodded in semi-understanding and finally sat down, much to the relief of Athena. When Jack started to pace it got everyone nervous. "Alright, it was a good plan, but why would she go ta all dat trouble just ta get back here? Wouldn't it be more easy ta just go with it all until opportunity allowed her ta escape? It doesn't sound like da Athena we know."

Sarah groaned softly and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She, like the remaining members of the team, understood at least a little bit of Athena's logic. "Jack, it wasn't about going with it, it was about protecting Manhattan. I may not know a whole lot about how a newsie borough works, but I understand plenty about how war goes. She knew that holding onto information was dangerous and passed it onto Spot so that he could prepare for an attack from Midtown. Everyone here knows that while Manhattan's power rivals Brooklyn's we have neither the time nor the man power to fight its battles. This was Brooklyn's fight and she knew it. If Brooklyn prepared for an assault then Manhattan could move onto other projects."

David stared at his sister with pride and Athena mentally applauded her. While David and Sarah were both equally as intelligent, Athena would have guessed that strategy was David's area of expertise. She would have to remember Sarah's ideas next time she needed a back-up plan. The assassin tuned into the conversation again and saw Jack stand up again to pace. She huffed and crossed her arms in frustration.

"OK, Isa get dat Athena had everything planned out ta help Manhattan get back ta its own business, but dat ain't all da pieces ta da puzzle. Where in da world is she if she coulda already told Conlon everything?" Athena chuckled and emerged from the shadows of the dimly lit room. "Right here Jack."

Everyone minus sleeping Venus snapped their heads to the back of the meeting room. Racetrack almost fell out of his chair in surprise, putting out his cigar in the process it catching himself. When he recovered his eyes widened. "Where ya been Thea?" he exclaimed, grinning. "Better yet, how long's she been there?" David rephrased. She shrugged and pushed off the wall she was leaning on to sit down beside Jack's point of standing, pretending to take out an imaginary pocket watch and check the time. "Oh, Isa say about 15, 20 minutes," she said, smiling at everyone. "Long enough to hear that last end of your an' Di's argument, Kelly. So tell me, how well do ya think youse know me now?"

The entire room burst out laughing except for Jack, waking up poor tired Venus who bounded over to Athena at the first sight of her. "Thea, I'm sorry!' she sobbed, clutching the re-instated leader's leg and sniffing. "It was my fault….. Spot got youse….. I shoulda been dere instead!" she wailed. Athena pulled the 9 year old off of her and held her tightly in a hug. "Venus, youse stop ya bawling right now ya hear me girlie? It wasn't youse fault; it was da stupid idiots who first got ya into dis fine mess. I chose take ya place an' dere ain't nothing wrong with dat, it was my own doing and dere wasn't nothing dat coulda changed my mind. So youse cheer up an' we all go ta bed happy, OK?"

The small newsgirl wiped her eyes and managed a small smile. "Okeyday Athena, Isa ain't gonna cry no more!" she declared. Athena laughed, one of those rare kinds you're unlikely to hear again in one month and set her down in Steven's lap again. "Alright, now dat we're all back here in one piece safe, sound an' keeping no secrets from Brooklyn Isa would like ta try an' move onto a new project, eh?" she announced, returning to the calm, collected and emotionless leader she was. Hestia almost cried when she heard _new project. _"What do you mean _new project?" _she wailed. "You've barely gotten back and recovered from the last one!"

Athena frowned and gestured out the door. "I meant finding a replacement for Juno," she responded quietly. The whole room went silent at that and they all looked down into their laps sadly. Athena grew frustrated at the fact that everyone was quiet and stood up, pounding her fist on the table and startling all. "Now don't youse go all mushy eyed on me, I can't have dat now!" she demanded, gray eyes blazing. "Listen, Isa know dat Juno was a friend, but Hestia was right; she wasn't all stable. It's not da best thing dat she's dead and I feel even worse dat Isa had ta kill her myself but we can't dwell on it right now. We need someone ta replace Juno Sospita soon or else we won't be able ta function properly as a team, youse got it?"

The girls nodded and Sarah stood up calmly, clearly at ease amongst the tension that thickened the air about them. "I might know someone," she told her friend. Athena felt her ears perk but and she stared intently at the girl. "Go ahead Sarah, Isa listening," she replied. "There's a women's lodging house not far from Manhattan's border on the Bronx. I went there to deliver something from mother to the matron there once and met a few girls whom I've become good friends with. One of them in particular, named Madeline, is the kind of type you'd be looking for if you want a close resemblance to Juno." Athena met eyes with Diana's brown and Hestia's honey colored ones. The looks of them weren't opposing, and Athena turned back to Sarah. "Is there any way ya can get her ta come here tomorrow afternoon? Isa need someone preferably by den if youse can manage it."

Sarah nodded. "Sure, I think I can convince her. I feel I need to warn you though, she's more street-raised than most, an even nastier temper. You might have a harder time training her than you did Juno, Athena." "Street-raised as in what?" Diana asked curiously. Sarah looked at the second hesitantly. "Street-raised as in pick-pocket street-raised," she said. Out of the corner of her eyes Athena spotted Hestia bite down on her bottom lip nervously. It had been Hestia who had disciplined and taught everyone else in the team besides Athena and had done so with ease, as Juno, Di and Venus had been around some sort of affectionate influence at one point. With an orphaned street rat it would be loads harder, something everyone would have to pitch in on. But at least Hestia gave her consent in the matter. Athena sat back down in her chair and nodded. "Isa think we can manage."

David checked his watch and stood up just as Athena had sat down. "I'm sorry to break this up, but its past midnight and we promised Mom we'd be home by 1 am at the most." Jack waved him off. "Go on ahead Davey; it's about time we turned in to." He kissed Sarah lightly on the cheek and showed the two out. Steven lifted his sister off of his legs and handed the sleeping-again newsie to Hestia (Venus was probably dreaming of Les, Sarah and David's little brother whom she fancied, Athena reckoned), who took her in her arms. "Yeah, I should get going too," he announced. He brushed a hand onto Venus's cheek and smiled warmly at Hestia. Athena was the only one who noticed the exchange between the two and new at once they shared more than just caring for Venus. She smiled inwardly at the thought mainly because Hestia needed someone other than her team 'family'. The leader maintained her serious disposition and watched as the two headed into the hall, Steven to his own apartment and Venus upstairs to tuck Venus in bed, then turned to see Race getting up as well.

"Jack's right, we should head on up ta hit da hay," he said. Athena saw him wink at Diana, who blushed, before disappearing to the boy's room. She glanced at her best friend, who was still red, and allowed herself a slight glimmer of satisfaction. The two liked each other, anyone could tell. Racetrack, being the 14 year old he was, had been turning his head to see pretty girls for a while, but Diana, still 12 **(I raised her age to 12 in case you need to know)**, was still adjusting to being noticed as an attractive young lady. This caused Athena ta become slightly wary of Race and his intentions, but she knew he was too morally inclined to think of anything _that _stupid. Race already knew that Athena would become hell on two feet if he did.

Diana and Athena were the last people left in the room. The second swiveled in her chair a bit to face her boss directly and raised an eyebrow. "So, how'd it go with Spot?" she asked bluntly. Athena blinked, surprised, at the question. "What do youse mean, what happened?" she responded, letting her confusion show. Diana snorted at her best friend's expression and grinned, amused. "Thea, c'mon! You're da only one around here dat don't have anybody! I mean look around! Jack's got Sarah, Hestia's got Steven, Venus has taken ta Les just like he has ta her and would you just take a glance at me an' Racetrack! Only youse is alone out here! Didn't ya see da way Spot looked at ya when ya saved him?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Yes, I heard, he was _shocked that I was sticking up for him! _Di, he was just shocked, dat's all!" She took a deep breath and lowered her tone a bit as to not wake the sleeping boys above them. "It's not like there was anything there to begin with. We got into a _fight _Diana, not some cute little spat. I mean, look at him- he's got control ova a whole borough, woman practically flinging themselves at his feet and newsies to attend to anything he could possibly desire! And me, well, I'm just-"

"A beautiful young woman who can fight and win against anyone, has a way with words, is as smart as hell and isn't afraid of anything!" the second finished for her. "Thea, you might not realize it yet but he's interested in ya, whether he knows it or youse know it youseself." Athena frowned and stood up. "The idea is blasted unlikely Di. Can we put dis ta bed for da night; we've all had a long day." Diana shrugged and got up, and then they two started to make their way to bed. As the Manhattan spy leader lay down to sleep, she had to wonder if maybe Diana was onto something- but she pushed it aside. There was no living way Spot Conlon, of all people, would think twice about a cold hearted killer like her. Whether he had flirted or shown any sign of liking her was irrelevant. She couldn't and refused to get her hopes up. Not that she had any to begin with.

Ω

A full month passed. In that time Race had finally asked Diana out (Athena had followed them their first date to make sure they were alright, then dismissed her previous misgivings and left after the first 5 minutes saying there hadn't been anything to worry about) and Les and Venus had soon become inseparable, going everywhere together. Steven and Hestia had been spending more time with each other recent, but when questioned about both claimed they had a recollection of the event (this soon became the private joke amongst the rest of the lodging house behind their backs).

But relationships weren't the only things that had been happening around Manhattan. Word had reached Athena's ears through her sources in the West Side (she still had allies there after all) that all of Midtown's gangs had mysteriously disbanded and disappeared and the newsies were now free to roe around the streets after dark once again. The assassin figured Spot had something to do with it and her suspicions had been confirmed after Brooklyn showed a remarkable rise of strength, but she never said anything. As far as she was concerned Spot Conlon wouldn't show his face in her life again, which was perfectly fine with her.

No one, not even Diana, knew the details about her and Spot's talk on the Brooklyn Bridge, and it showed. Every time talk of it came up she Athena became strangely quiet the rest of the conversation. She had stopped visiting Irving Hall to see Medda's shows and only showed her face there when she needed to see one of her spies or Jack. She had become even more reserved than ever, more silent, deadly, mysterious and emotionless than before.

Speaking of spies, Sarah's friend Madeline-renamed Eris **(goddess of ruckus) **had passed the test and was now officially working as a spy. Her training required the energy of everyone, including some of the newsies. Hestia, try as she might, couldn't teach the poor girl how to speak properly (Diana and Athena had told Madeline not to fret, Hestia hadn't corrupted their speech either), Diana hadn't succeeded in getting her to handle her temper, earning her the title she now went by and neither Jack nor Athena could teach her how to fight. Eris had inherited Juno's old leather strap and Athena had thankfully taught her well enough how to snap another's neck with it, but the girl's fighting was sloppy. Fists were swinging and easily deflected or caught, kicks were weak and threats were little to none. In short, she was going to need plenty of work. But, on the bright side, Eris brought the practical joking back into the lodging house and all enjoyed her company. There was many a day where one would wake up to a dead rat on their chest or a harmless green garden snake in their hair and know it was Eris.

It was on days like these where Athena liked to get out and scout the city, looking for new routes to go places and meeting up with old friends from West Side. Although everyone had noticed the drastic change in the spy leader and learned never to A: get on her bad side B: prank her or C: laugh at her expense; she knew that they would try to get her to open up on such occasions. She had never liked to be read like a book and decided that a personal tour of the city was a nice distraction from the crazy world around her.

These were such times where she could be herself and act the way she used to around old friends. The West Side newsies had always known her as the trickster assassin who liked to play around before the death of her old partner at the hands of the Midtown gangs had forced her to flee to Manhattan looking for decent work that suited her area of expertise, which was why she trusted them more than anyone in Manhattan, not even Diana. Di was a good partner and friend, but she had never completely understood Athena like the West Side had.

Walking up to a little known bar in the area called _The Lucky Penny, _the assassin eyed the tiny crowd inside, found her friend Magic in the back and trotted over. She sat down silently and greeted her friend, a rare smile popping up on her lips. Magic grinned in return and ordered her a drink (water of course, Athena had never bothered to try actually booze). "So, Grim Reaper," Magic said, using Athena's West Side name. "What brings ya here on a Saturday night ta these parts? Isa thought youse liked 'Hattan!" She eyed the boy mischievously, letting her gray eyes twinkle. "Manhattan's crazy Magic, youse know dat," she replied. "Sometime a gal has ta get away, relax an' let her hair down if youse know what Isa mean."

Magic nodded and tapped his hand on the small round table top absentmindedly. "Isa hear ya got two separate images in New York Reaper," he conversed.

Athena shrugged. "Yeah Isa guess, why?"

Magic frowned. "Youse ain't da same giorl ya were when youse was working for us, so Isa heard."

The assassin took a long drink from her glass and then set it down, a single eyebrow raised coolly. "Go on."

The Westie newsboy took a deep breath. "Dey says ya da leader 'o' dem biords. Isa always knew dat would happen, ya had more guts, courage an' brains den Drifter eve' did-"

"Don't talk about my old partner like dat Magic, he was a good man."

"Isa ain't sayin' he wasn't, just dat youse was beta. Anyways, word on da street is dat ya nova showed ya beta side ta 'Hattan like ya did ta us. Ya always emotionless, tough, no feelings or remorse, an' nova letting anyone have a bit 'o' fun with ya. What eve' happened ta dat joker 'o' a giorl we once knew Reaper, huh?"

Athena rolled her eyes at Magic. "Magic she's still here, she always has been. But Manhattan's not da same as here. In order ta survive ya gotta prove ya worth dere. Combine making sure no one messes with youse an' da death 'o' ya partner all my spark got closed up ta da world." She sighed, continuing. "Isa guess Isa still blaming myself for Drifter's death, but dat's not all it is. I'm an assassin Magic; I can't pretend I'm fine with killing people."

The newsie blinked, surprised. "Youse a biord, why ya going off killing people like ya did for us? Not dat Isa mind it, but dat's just a bit bold for an easy going guy like Jack Kelly." Athena bit her lip. No use hiding it now. "Magic, being just a spy isn't enough. Sure, Jack's a generous payer giving us da rent an' food money, but when you're a biord ya can't just have dat. Youse need money for bribing an' pay-offs an' such. Jack can't supply dat an' sell papes too, so Isa decided ta take up a few extra jobs off da grid-"

"Youse a paid hit woman now!" Magic exclaimed, still in a low voice but frantic. "Reaper, killing while protecting ya borough is one thing, killing innocent people for money is completely another!"

"Calm down!" Athena hissed. "Do ya want me ta get arrested? Believe me, Isa do extensive research on my victims before Isa take da job. I'm not killing people for no reason I'm killing off only da criminal's dat deserve it! Dere, beta now?" That relieved Magic immensely and he leaned back in his chair. "Much. Now, can we talk about other more pleasant stuff now? Dis killing thing is depressing, Isa don't know how youse do it!" Grateful to be off-topic now, Athena and Magic started to chat about nonchalant things like headlines and the local buzz. By the time they were done it was well past dark and the bar was closing. Turning out into the streets, Magic realized the streets were darker than he'd expected. He turned to Athena. "Hey Grim, youse need a place ta stay tonight? It's getting dark an' ya know how dangerous da West side can get at night."

She waved it off. "Nah its fine Magic. I'll be Ok; I've got my friends with me." She reached down and pulled her two blades out of her boots. Magic smiled and applauded. "Nicely done Reaper, ya haven't lost youse touch. Well, our door's always open if ya need us!" They said their good-byes and the two went their separate ways.

$N$

Athena got as far as 8 blocks away from _The Lucky Penny, _over by the workyards,before she stopped and looked behind her. There was someone following her, had been for weeks now. She didn't like it. The assassin fingered the third hidden dagger her kept secretly hidden in her coat pocket. If a fight broke out she might not have time to pull out her thrusting knives. She scanned the shadowy perimeter for any signs of danger then called out "Alright Conlon, how long has youse been following me?"

The King of Brooklyn slinked out of the shadows, sulking at getting caught. He stood about 10 feet away from Athena, tapping his gold-tipped cane on the pavement and frowning. "How long has youse known Isa was dere?" he questioned. She pressed her lips together in a firm line. "Oh, I dunno," she spat out sarcastically. "Maybe eve' since yet sent out biords da day aft' Isa returned ta 'Hattan, since early dis morning when youse came around youseself an' tailed me all da from da Bronx ta here? Tell me something Conlon, what did ya get outta me little conversation with Magic, huh?" She then leaned back onto a light post, smirking. "Isa wanna see what ya already know."

Spot glared at her. "Ya forgot ta mention ta me on da Bridge dat youse were offing people along side working for Jack," he snarled. "Yeah, well youse nova asked, now did ya?" Athena snapped back, storm gray eyes flaring up with lightning crackling inside them just waiting to be let loose. That made Spot back down a bit. He hadn't bothered to get on Athena's nerves before, but now that he had he was pretty sure he didn't want to again. If the girl had gotten away with killing people for over 4 fours working for West Side and then on her own he was positive she could do it to him and no one even look at her. And even if West Side knew Athena had done it, they wouldn't rat her out, not one of their own. That was the thing wit West Side; once a Westie always a Westie. They took care of their own no matter what, something Spot had admired.

"Isa always thought Jack took care 'o' ya guys at da lodging house," Spot continued, more careful now that he saw what he was up against. "He cares about us, but if its biord business besides the original mission we're on our own," Athena informed him coldly. "Sometimes just food and a place to sleep isn't enough." Spot nodded, understanding where she was coming from. Athena had never been a newsie, but she was no stranger to poverty. He decided to take the tension down a notch and dropped his leader act. He was trying to be this girl's friend, not make another enemy that was probably the only one who could kill him and leave no trance of the crime.

"I'm sorry," he offered, sitting down on a bench beside him and motioning for Athena to sit down. At first she regarded him with coldness, distrust and distain, but eventually she was won over and she sat down beside him, tension thickening the air. "Well, dere ya go again!" Spot spat out, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration. "There I go do what again?" Athena asked, finally letting mortal feeling show and expressing confusion.

"Whenever ya start ta actually feels comfortable around people ya clam up again!" Spot pointed out angrily. The girl next to him huffed and rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault I'm like dat!" The King got up to stand before her and began to pace. "From what da guy youse met in dere said youse _wasn't _like dat until ya came ta Manhattan," he mumbled. "Ya actually acted like ya was human in front 'o' him, not some machine dat does what it's programmed ta do without question!"

The assassin looked at him without a hint of remorse in her eyes. "I do _my job!" _she countered. She was about to say more, possibly let loose a tenfold of curses at him, but then she stopped. She stared up at the King of Brooklyn strangely, then got up as well, walked a couple feet over and gazed out into the empty street. Spot watched her intently, wondering what she was thinking about. When Athena finally spoke her voice was short and strained.

"If ya had been actually paying attention ta me an' Magic's talk ya woulda caught da fact dat my old partner Drifter died at da hands 'o' a Midtown gang a year ago," she told him. "I've spent my entire life since den trying ta making dem jacks pay for it. They were the reason I had to leave da West Side or else I'd still be dere now and nothing showed for it. Back den Isa was happy, free. All Isa had ta do was protect my borough, dey didn't care how Isa did it as long as Isa got it done. West Side's a smaller borough Spot, a lot smaller den Manhattan eve' was. Dat meant dat even da smallest threats could be dealt with. But when da dangerous stuff rolled around dey was horrible. I thought I was prepared. I was wrong."

She stopped to take a breath and a strangled sound came out of Athena's mouth, a sound that sent a chilling feeling down Spot's spine. She pivoted around to meet his gaze again, eyes barricaded with tears. "My first really big case for da Westies was my last one, da one Drifter got murdered on. When I saw Drifter's body hit da ground for da first time I was horrified. I'd been frightened or scared before, but this was completely different. This…. This was something that scarred me so bad I never wanted to experience it again. I felt so, so weak."

She then wagged her pointer finger at me, tone hard. "So when you ask me why I don't display feelings, why I won't show anyone who I really am you'd do well to remember _I can't. _I won't eve' be caught off guard like dat, never again. It showed Isa wasn't ready, dat Isa couldn't handle it. It ain't like I can just go back ta being who I was Spot. Aft' seeing all dat… ya never can."

Spot stood there, at loss for words. "I didn't know," he said quietly. Athena stared back at him, tears gone from her beautiful gray eyes as quickly as they had come and leaving no trance they had even existed. "Yeah, well now you do," was all she said. Then she brushed past him and started on her way back to Manhattan. Spot caught up with her and the two walked side by side silently, each absorbed in their own thoughts. By the time they both reached the parting way the led off to their own respective boroughs their eyes met one last time, blue on gray.

"Nothing's changed between us," Athena said, just as she had a month ago but not quite as cold. "Everything's changed," Spot countered. The girl raised her eyebrows questioningly. "How den?" Spot shrugged. "Isa da only one from ya new life that's seen ya soft side an' Isa know a secret dat youse haven't even told ya best friend Diana. Isa think dat's changed up quite a bit." Athena nodded only once, but it signaled she's agreed. "Isa guess it's only fair enough saying ya right." She then turned away and presumed to return back to her lodging house.

Spot watched her leave and was about to go himself when she suddenly twirled around, eyes blazing. "But if youse use dat as blackmail Isa _will _kill you!" she threatened. The Brooklyn newsie leader smiled inwardly and nodded. "Isa wouldn't have it any other way." Then he ran back to Brooklyn.

$N$

That was the way their relationship was from then on- a semi-peaceful understanding and a brief meeting of the minds, simple yet so very complicated at the same time. But from time to time Spot found himself staring at her during newsie meetings (these particular events required all the newsie leaders and their seconds and all the bird leaders and theirs from every borough to attend and were a monthly thing, making the time Athena and Spot saw each other at least that much frequent), admiring her glossy black hair that fell in waved down her back or running his eyes down her fine and muscle- toned hourglass figure instead of paying attention to the meeting, thinking about how perfectly her body would fit into his.

He inevitably caught himself, but sometimes his daydreaming moved a little bit more past the annual meetings and he often thought about visiting Manhattan just to see her. Spot knew she would never be able to look past the fact that they were enemies and see that he was falling for her. He already had the feeling that the other newsie leaders knew it too, for how much effort they put into trying to make Spot think they didn't have a clue.

Athena had more control over what she let herself feel and what she didn't, but even she realized that Spot had been acting weird recently. Their 'simple understanding' as she like to call it was about as close as she got to a truce as she would allow it to get (as they were still enemies), and by just gathering glances at him to form short picturesque images she knew he wasn't at all fine as he appeared to be. She soon decided, right after coming back from a mission to Harlem, that she would pay Spot a 'friendly' visit. 

$N$

**Again, I apologize IMMENSELY for my not updating sooner! Hopefully I made up for in this one, though. So, review? – Rel **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again, hope ya like it! **

_**Ps- btw italic-underline is the nagger talking and plain old italic is Athena's main thoughts**_

$N$

Athena slipped into Brooklyn that very night, still exhausted from her team's mission in Harlem that day but determined to discover exactly why Spot was acting the way he was. As she crept amongst the shadows she started to argue with herself, something she only did when she was in serious denial.

_We're still enemies, all it was is that he knows something about me and that makes him uncomfortable…_

_But what if it isn't? _

_What do you mean isn't?_

_You know, the other possibility you're hoping it might be!_

_What other possibility could I possibly be hoping for exactly?_

_Oh man up woman! You know you like him._

_I do not! He attacked me!_

_Because he thought you were a threat to Brooklyn. Now he knows you aren't. _

_What does that matter?_

_It matters because he now knows you aren't a threat and actually has taken to you, you idiot!_

_Don't call me an idiot!_

_Idiot!_

_Shut up!_

_You shut up! He likes you, you like him, why haven't you made it official already?_

_I don't know he likes me! I don't even know if I like him yet!_

_With a little Lady Luck on your side you will._

_Who are you to talk about luck? I've been striking out all week when it comes to keeping focused on the task at hand!_

_Because of Spot-_

_Because of you badgering in my ear all the dang time!_

_If I shut up will it help you reach your goal of helping Spot?_

_Yes, it would- wait, I know what you're doing here! You're trying to get me to admit to myself I like him!_

_You just did!_

_All I did was say that it would help me focus._

_Fine, be that way!_

_Fine!_

By the time Athena had won her argument with her nagger she had reached the docks, where she could see Spot sitting on his stack of crates overlooking his 'kingdom'. Athena frowned. He was alone completely, a first mainly because he always had at least one bird nearby at all times. But, being a spy herself, she knew when they were there and when they weren't, even sometimes where, and tonight no one around the docks but the King and herself. The assassin took a deep breath and strode forward.

She had made no effort to hide herself, but when she got close enough for him to hear her and made her presence known by calling out "Spot!" he still jumped to his feet, whirled around with slingshot in hand and already racing towards her at top speed, aiming to fire. Remembering how to deflect the marbles the Brooklynites used of ammo, Athena instinctively whipped her silver blade out of her coat pocket and positioned it so that it crossed over her body, ready to defend herself from any flying objects. "Spot, it's just me!" she cried out.

The King of Brooklyn froze, looked at Athena, then stopped completely and put his slingshot away. His face was blood red with embarrassment. Athena stole her knife back away in its inside coat pocket and walked up to him, frustrated. "Are youse trying ta making enemies Conlon?" she demanded, stalking towards him. "It's like da whole world's out ta get ya an' when ya finally get someone who's trying ta be nice ya attack em'!"

Spot just sat down on the docks again with his feet dangling over the edge again. "Isa could known it was youse," he smirked. "Ya da only person in da world who can get away with interrupting me while Isa thinking!" Athena grinned lopsidedly and sat down next to him Indian-style. Besides the newsie meetings there were times when Jack felt comfortable enough to send her to Brooklyn to deliver news to spot, now that he knew her and everything, and Athena took full advantage of that by finding new ways to startle Spot when he was alone. "Isa dunno whether ta take dat as a compliment or an insult," she said playfully.

Spot looked at her, his signature smirk a mile wide. "Ya know, now dat we seeing each other more an' more Isa get da feeling dat youse showing me a little bit more 'o' ya beta side," he pointed out. "It's almost like ya happy." Athena shrugged and stared into the water, playing with the black braid that had fallen down over her shoulder while she had been running. "Yeah, well, since youse already know what my other half looks like Isa might as well show ya it a bit more den da rest," she stated simply. Spot nodded, still staring at her. "An' da Manhattan boys still don't know who youse really are?"

"They're used to it. I think I'd get more scorn den praise with two jokers already in da house, Venus an' Eris dat is. Ya know what dey say; two all da fun but three's a crowd."

Spot cocked his head, confused, but decided against asking about it and stared out at the black waters of the harbor with her. For a while the two didn't speak. Then Spot broke the silence. "So, here we are, two friends sitting on da docks with no reason for it whatsoever. Jack sends ya ova ta tell me something?" Athena snapped her head up to stare at Spot, startled. She remembered the reason why she never let down her cold image and wished she hadn't, but this was Spot. It wouldn't do any good. She straightened herself out and met Spot's gaze as he looked up to face her too. "No actually," she replied. "Isa came ova here ta talk ta youse."

Spot blinked, apparently taken aback by it. But he cleared his throat and waved her to go off. "Isa listening."

Athena swallowed hard and began with a question. "Well, before Isa go into anything Isa need ta know; do youse _really _consider me a friend?" Spot nodded solemnly. "Of course Isa do." Athena sighed. Enemies was out of the picture entirely; he considered her a friend, just like she had been hoping for-

_Ha! You really do like him! You just admitted you wanted him to think of you as a friend!_

"Oh shut up!" Athena angrily muttered to her nagger, not knowing she had said it out loud. "What?" Spot asked blue eyes wide and confused. Athena bit her lip. "Nothing just talking to myself. Anyways, I came ova here ta talk ta youse personally. Now dat we're friends an' all Isa didn't think ya'd mind." Spot smiled, genuine not usual smirk this time, and chuckled. "Isa don't mind, go on." The girl sitting next to him breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright. So, uh, I noticed youse been a little off these past few weeks at da newsie meetings. Ya fine when we talk personally like dis, but when everyone is around an' Isa have talked all serious an' cold-like ya get all moody when ya should know it's all an act. I'm worried about ya Spot, Isa wanted ta make sure youse was alright. I mean, did Isa do something, did something happen while I was gone 'o' what?"

Spot frowned and tried to mask his uncomfort, but of course Athena saw right through it. His eyes said it all- the secrecy, the hurt, the frustration. The question was why? Spot bit down on his lip hard as he turned away and began to study his boots most intently, not saying a word. "Spot, are youse even listening ta me?" Athena demanded, smacking him to the back to the head angrily. "Answer me, what happened ta ya?" The King snapped out of his trance but still refused ta meet his friend's eye. "Oh, sorry," he muttered. "Isa was lost in thought. No, it ain't you, it's, uh, it's me…" His voice trailed off, leaving a gap in the conversation. Athena didn't like it. She could always tell when someone's was lying, (a spy thing) and right now Spot wasn't telling her the truth.

She unfolded out of her Indian-style sitting position and hopped to her feet, glaring at him. "Spot Conlon, ya tell me what's goin' on dis instant!" she commanded him, gray eyes fierce. Spot finally got the message that his friend wasn't going to let the topic go and bounded to his feet as well with a snarl as mean as a tiger on his face. "What's youse problem Thea? Why can't youse let it off already?" Athena laughed harshly. "Me? What's with you? We was getting along just great until ya started ta lie ta me!"

That shut him up. Athena knew she had hit a pressure point for him. He felt guilty for trying to deceive her, but this wasn't enough. She needed to know what was eating him. It was the only way she could fix it. "So ya gonna tell me what's going on in dat brain 'o' youse 'o' what?"

That set Spot off again. He glared at her and crossed his arms furiously. "Fine!" he proclaimed. "Ya wanna know what's been getting ta me? Well ya were right Thea, it _is _you! Ya only see me as someone who ya talk ta on occasion, a business partner if ya will. Haven't ya eve' wondered what it'd be like ta have someone more den just a friend?" The assassin's eyes widened in shock and comprehension. She now knew what had been bothering Spot; he had feelings for her and he felt that she didn't return them.

_You see, I was right, he does like you!_ Her nagger whispered in her ear again, taunting.

Athena ready to tear her hair out at that point. _Would you go away for just one whole minute? I'm in the middle of a crisis!_

_Well if you had followed my advice and made your move this never would have happened, now would it?_

_I don't even know if I have feelings for him yet, what are you talking about?_

_Then figure them out quick sister, because that boy isn't gonna wait forever!_

Cutting off all communication with her inner demon-nagger, Athena faced Spot determinedly. "I-I can't- I don't understand Spot," she said meekly, lying through her teeth. Athena, being a bird, was very talented at weaseling herself out of situations like this, and Spot and her's problem was no different. She could get him to explain everything that was running through his head by getting him to believe she didn't get it.

"Ya don't get it, do youse Athena?" Spot asked harshly, taking a step towards her.

"No, Isa don't!" she retorted back sharply. "Ya had weeks ta admit dis Spot, weeks! An' ya just forward with dis now? What were you thinking?"

"It ain't dat simple Thea," Spot tried to explain, calmer now and taking large strides towards her until their noses were almost touching. "It's much more den dat."

Athena had always taught herself never to stand down in a fight, even in West Side, but now she was starting to wish she had run when she had the chance. Conlon was much too close for comfort. His eyes bore down into her, extracting everything once of will-power she had. The assassin felt all the strength leave her body and she started to hope that her nagger would come ringing in her ear with instructions, but it was remarkably silent.

She could feel Spot's breath washing over her and tried to back away, but for some stupid reason her feet just wouldn't work. Athena tried to pull her hand up to push Spot off of her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She heard her heart pounding inside her chest and working its way up her throat as he leaned forward, closer to her. And then…

_The kiss_

Athena had known of Spot's reputation when it became to women, but she had never thought she'd be in their shoes _kissing _him. His lips moved across hers as smooth and sweet as honey and she recognized the urging in the back of her mind to kiss him back-

And at the exact same moment felt the power return to her limbs. Athena, with a sudden burst of energy, pushed the King off of her and backed away terrified. Spot seemed to now fully comprehend the full shockingness of the events unfolding and moved forward saying "Thea I-" but she continued backing her way up the up docks even faster. "No Spot!" she whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Just stay away from me…. Go… just, just go." Then she turned tail and ran out of the harbor back to Manhattan, doing her best to block out Spot's pleas echoing behind her.

$N$

It's a long walk back across the Brooklyn Bridge. It gave Athena time to think, to decide what her next move would be. She knew going back to Brooklyn and facing Spot wasn't an option; too much hurt and anxiety resided there at the moment. Jack wouldn't understand why she would refuse to go see Spot, meaning she would have to tell him everything. Still, it was a much better option than the previous one.

Fortunately for Athena a third option was presented to her when she got back in the form of Magic. When she arrived back to the lodging house she found Jack, Racetrack, Diana and the new leader of West Side waiting for her in the lobby. She grinned at Magic, whom she hadn't seen in forever **(remember, it's been a month) **and taken over West Side in her absence, and ran over to him. "Magic!" "Hey Reaper, what's new?" he laughed, making her forget her Spot troubles as he picked her up and twirled her around. "Ah, nothing much," she replied. "Hey Jack, what dis about? Meeting's not until next week."

The leader of Manhattan pressed his lips together in a firm line. "Magic ova here had an idea dat Isa like. Come into da back room an' we'll explain more." Athena shrugged and made up the rear with Racetrack as they made their way into the back. "Reaper?" he asked, eyebrows rose. Athena chuckled. "It's short for Grim Reaper, Race. It was my nick-name because Isa was da hit woman for West side before Magic took ova." Race nodded satisfied and sat down in his usual spot beside Diana. Athena decided to sit instead of stand like she normally did in meetings and looked at Jack expectantly. "Alright boss, what's dis about?"

Jack sat down next to Magic and drummed absentmindedly on the top of the wooden table. "Athena, as ya know West Side an' Manhattan ain't always been on good terms. With Magic taking ova Brick's position we thought we might be able ta fix dat, but it appears dat some 'o' his newsies ain't ready ta reconcile with us just yet. He proposed a liaison officer between da two boroughs in hopes 'o' settling it." Athena nodded, listening patiently. "And ya chose me because Isa came from dat part 'o' town," she finished.

"Exactly," Jack agreed. "As far as we can tell everyone's familiar with ya ova dere so you'd be perfectly fine. All ya need ta do is resume ya position as hit woman for West Side an' report back ta Manhattan once a week. Youse would still be working for me but at da same time helping out with increased crime in West Side. Sound fair?"

Athena blinked and snapped her head in the direction of Magic, who was sitting quietly smoking a pipe. "Ya nova told me ya had crime problems Magic!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't ya tell me?" The new Westie leader shook his head. "We didn't wanna bother ya about it. We all knew ya liked it here in 'Hattan." Athena decided to let it go for the time being and turned back to Jack. "Alright I'm in. Diana, youse think ya ready ta handle taking ova me position as head biord?" Her best friend nodded solemnly. "I'll manage. I can't completely fill ya old shoes Athena, but Isa gonna try my best." The new liaison officer smiled and patted Di on the back. "Dat's all Isa ask for. Anyhow, before Isa take dis job dere's gonna be conditions."

Jack and Magic straightened up. "Fine," Jack said. "What'll dey be?"

"First off, Isa want both boroughs ta pay me. Taking on a big thing such as dis is gonna be more time outta my pocket an' I won't be able ta juggle newsie life an' hired assassin like Isa used to. Second, Spot Conlon will NOT be told about this exchange, got it?"

Race cleared his throat. "Thea, we can pay ya da money, no problem dere, but Spot Conlon's a completely different thing all together. Why shouldn't he know, ya gonna be coming ta newsie meetings with Magic an' his second Runner as a biord anyways!" Magic coughed, directing all attention to him. "Funny youse should mention dat Higgins. Ya see, hit woman an' biord is two very different things in West side. Biords are spies; hit people are assassins. Da Newsie Code nova said anything about assassins, derefore technically Reaper don't gotta come. Dat's why ya nova saw err' at da meetings when she worked for us."

Jack nodded. "Got it. But how are we gonna explain ta im' why ya ain't at da meetings with us? He's gonna know ya missing."

Athena frowned. "Den tell him dat Isa skipped town or something, I don't care! He won't be seeing me no more anyways." She crossed her arms defiantly. Diana scratched her head, perplexed. "Thea, Isa don't see why ya don't want Spot ta know youse in West Side. Isa thought ya two got along now."

"Or at least as well as ya can get when youse as cold as ice!" Race whispered loudly into his girlfriend's ear, getting a laugh out of everyone but Magic and Athena. The liaison officer brushed the comment off and continued to explain to her former second that she and spot didn't see eye-to-eye anymore. No one pressed her, but they wondered what had happened between the two. "Fair enough," Jack finally concluded, getting to show the two Westies to the door. "We'll say ya skipped off ta Texas if youse want. Now get going, it's getting late."

Athena said her good-byes (but not final, because she would see them all back in a week) and left with Magic to go back to what was originally her first home.

$N$

**Shorter, I know, but I needed an edge. Cool twist with sending Athena back to West Side, huh? If you guys could tell me whether I was writing Spot's character well enough that's be great!**

**I also could like to know from you wonderful reviewers:**

**If Athena should keep her names on both sides of the boroughs or switch to just one (either name or something completely new, if new send ideas matching character)**

**Should I make her to attend the newsie meetings, and if so in secret as to not alert Spot or public ta rub it in**

**How should Spot and Athena meet up again**

**Thanks again guys! **

**Rellimmes **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick heads up every time Athena switches boroughs her name will be varied.**

**I also want to thank blackraven88 for reviewing, I really appreciate it. This chapter is dedicated to you! **

**(Reminder to all of my fans who are reading this; give your input on my questions and ideas (as stated in last chapter) and you'll get your own chapter dedication/shout out!)**

$N$

Reaper took one step inside the familiar-looking West Side lodging house and was immediately run over by a mob of shouting newsies. The liaison officer could recognize every single one of them- there was Bolder (he was very brave when it came to new things but a bit lacking on common sense), Lamplighter (the smallest kid in the borough, could barely reach the stool where the lamp sat on when he'd arrived), the second Runner (the kid could dash down a street as fast as the winner of the Kentucky Derby), Knight (Runner's younger brother) and Hawk, West Side's only bird (he could mimic all sorts of irritating bird noises, making him the obvious choice for a spy). Athena screeched in delight while Magic tried to stifle a laugh, pulling the boys off of their old friend.

"Reaper, ya back!" Lamplighter exclaimed, latching onto his sister's leg and holding on tightly. "I was beginning ta think ya wasn't eve' coming back!" The assassin smiled and lifted her little brother up over her shoulders. "Youse really thought dat, did ya Lamplighter? Well don't youse worries, big sister's here ta stay dis time around!" That sent a great cheer up from the group and they pulled Athena (now called Grim Reaper) along towards the dining hall, where ten other boys were sitting eating. They all snapped their heads in Reaper's direction and all broke out into grins.

Reaper smiled timidly. In the year she had been gone the people she had known had grown up or matured immensely. Now that she was back in West Side she could lower her ever-present barriers and act herself, and at the moment she was a little intimidated by the sudden change. But Reaper pushed her fears aside and waved humorously to the staring newsies to the hall. "Hey guys," she grinned. "How's it rolling?"

There was dead silence- then one by one the newsies stood up and started to clap, the older ones more familiar with Reaper whooping and hollering happily.

"She's back!" one announced, jumping up and down like a giddy school child.

"Welcome home Reaper!" another shouted out enthusiastically.

One of the older newsies Grudge saluted the assassin in honor of her return and poked one of the younger ones in the ribs. "Hey, youse remember da Grim Reaper I told ya about Spook?" he asked the blonde headed child. The kid nodded rapidly and pointed towards Reaper. "Is dat her?" Grudge chuckled and replied in amazement "Yeah, it sure is." Reaper laughed so hard her sides ached at the young man's response. She put down her Lamplight and placed her hands on her hips in mock disappointment.

"Ya act like ya seen a Ghost, eh Grudge?" she joked. Grudge shrugged. "Ya da Grim Reaper if Isa remember correctly giorly! Ya old job was, putting it nicely, ta part souls from dere hosts."

That got a reaction out of most of the group, and Magic took advantage of the momentary cease of comments to seize control of the situation. Reaper had to admit, Magic certainly knew what he was doing when it came to being a leader. "Grudge's right!" he called out to the crowd, gathering their undivided attention. "Guys, dis here is, if youse don't already know her personally or heard about her, da infamous Grim Reaper! She's back from Manhattan as dere liaison officer an' is gonna be taking up her old job as da best hit woman 'o' New York!"

Everyone cheered and Reaper blushed, thankful that she still had fast friends who spoke highly of her in the West Side. "Thanks for da introduction Magic," she muttered under her breath. The new leader waved it off. "Don't mention it; ya still got a pretty nice rep around here. Those who ain't eve' met ya (which ain't a whole lot, most everyone's still around aft' a year) have heard great thing about ya. Dey admire ya Grim, no exaggeration dere."

The assassin/liaison officer smiled at the thought and stepped forward to introduce herself personally. "Alright, as Magic said before my name is da Grim Reaper!" she repeated, looking around the room for any unfamiliar faces. She knew most everyone by name, but there were a few younger boys like Spook who had come to the lodging house after she had been forced to leave. "Again, like he said, I've returned as da peace-keeper between our two respective boroughs, an' ta be perfectly honest its good ta be back!"

All the newsies cheered again, but Reaper quieted them down with one look from her gray eyes and continued. "To those who don't already know or remember my rules, I will have ya all know dat I expect ya ta respect me like ya do Magic an' give me youse full cooperation. While Isa not da type ta strangle ya with an' iron fist Isa have prospects. Am I clear?"

"We would do it anyways Reaper, ya like family!" A boy named Woodstock called out. "Am Isa right fellas?"

"RIGHT!" the entire lodging house chorused.

Reaper grinned and rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Well den, it's settled." At that everyone, newer newsie or veteran, hopped out of their seats and crushed Reaper in a giant bear hug. It was obvious that her old friends had missed her. She wiggled out of their grasps and bounded to the front door. "And now for some fun. Last one ta da east side boundaries is a scab!" Then the assassin took off running with all the other newsies, who were delighted to participate a game of tag and to see that their favorite hit person hadn't changed in West Side a bit. Indeed, Grim Reaper had high hopes that she could finally shed her cold image (at least in front of her old borough, she still had a rep to maintain in Manhattan and with the rest of the boroughs) and be the way she used to be before Drifter had been killed. This was a huge step in the right direction.

$N$

About one full week into her new job Reaper began to notice drastic changes in the way West Side was presented. The borough had gone from a well organized modern society where easy-goingness was recognized to a slum where kids were always looking over their shoulders fearfully. She soon found out why. After she had been forced out of town by the same gang that had murdered Drifter there had been no one to enforce the laws of the land. The old leader had sagged off in the care of his borough, therefore leading to the decline of the superior fighting style and wits the West Side had offered.

Magic had been trying his best to rise back up the standards of his borough, but with all the responsibilities being a borough already possessed he hadn't the time. Reaper took it upon herself to re-train her friends all over again in their forgotten dueling techniques and to take pride in their borough.

The first thing she did was make the newsies take their free day off and help clean their lodging house. Many complained, especially Lamplighter and his friends, but Grim was firm. "Youse want West Side ta earn respect back ya gotta make sure we deserve it," she had told them.

After making sure regular pick-up schedules were in order she had presumed to demonstrate to the youngers their borough's fighting style, one she had helped found. It consisted of various strikes and jabs, sharp punches and hard kicks and very little room for failure. Only two of the 16 newsies in the small borough carried a weapon, and theirs was only a switchblade, so Reaper didn't bother to train the rest in knife-combat, stating simply "If youse ain't carrying one at da moment ya can't rely on one ta be around for ya to use. Fists and wit will always be dere for ya ta use no matter where youse are."

Within a month Reaper had whipped West Side into shape, returning it to its respectable state and more. Her newsies had learned to take more pride in their borough and also had begun to show to all the other ones. Several in particular had noticed the increased amount of security West Side had been placing around their perimeter, clearly stating that there would be no more foreign newsies entering their territory. It had been a great surprise to many, and they had to wonder who had been the cause of the Westie's rapid climb back up in the newsie ladder.

Another thing that had changed around New York was the new friendship that had developed between Manhattan and West Side. The two boroughs had quickly become fast friends and had been hosted several parties including just the two of them (as to allow the two to get to know each other better). It was during one of these events that Jack had approached Reaper with a question.

"Hey Reaper!" Cowboy greeted his liaison officer using her reinstated name, sitting down at the two- seated table the assassin had been sitting at observing the party. Now that she was back in her home territory his former bird leader had gotten almost completely rid of her cold-bitten image, instead becoming more relaxed and returning to the prankster she had been. "How's life been?"

The girl shrugged, still scanning the crowd. "A lot beta, thanks. It's almost like Isa nova left West Side ta begin with, minus da frequent visits reporting back ta youse. It's been nice, Jack, real nice." Reaper noticed Racetrack and Diana sitting in a corner nearby swapping spit. She smiled. "How's Di doing, running the birds? I mean, Isa been taking care 'o' West Side threats so much dat whenever Isa do get ta come back ta 'Hattan da team ain't dere. What kinda stuff dey getting into now?"

Jack laughed and took a sip of his beer. Reaper didn't drink; she had always maintained the correct idea that intoxication let down one's defenses. She may have become more easy-living, but she morals hadn't slackened. "Ta tell youse da truth Grim it's been difficult. Diana chose Eris as her second ya know, an' youse understand how she is. Dey haven't been going on too serious kind 'o' missions since ya left. It's too early-"

"An' Isa already taken care 'o' it by da time youse receive a tip about it!" Reaper added. Jack chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, dat too."

"How's Sarah been? Isa been meaning ta invite her ova, but Isa haven't really had da time."

"Oh, she's great! Misses youse plenty, but I'll pass on da message," Jack replied, setting down the bottle in his hand. "So, getting serious now, Isa gotta question for youse?" Reaper leaned in close, listening. "Shoot." Jack drew in a breath. "Da newsie meeting's coming up on Friday. Ya decided whether or not ya gonna come?" Reaper shrugged. "Isa dunno yet Cowboy. I don't have ta come, it's not written in da Newsie Code or nothing, but it would be nice ta have input when it comes ta my borough. Magic's da leader, no doubt dere, but like youse said when Isa was in 'Hattan last, da liaison officer's got as much power an' ranking as da second. Our two areas both agreed on dat."

Jack agreed and pondered this for a moment. "Personally Isa think youse should come,' he finally said. "Ya right, youse need ta have a say in what goes down, plus it would be nice ta show da other boroughs what we've been doing in da last month." That sent Grim into overdrive. She hadn't thought about the other boroughs except while on jobs in ages, not to mention Spot. "Conlon's gonna pose a problem," she pointed out. "He'll be one 'o' da few, if any at all, is gonna stand in my way. Isa guess all da other leader know by now not ta mess with me, but Spot's still gonna be ticked off at me. Youse know how hot-headed he can be."

Jack bit his lip. "What exactly went down between ya two?' he asked cautiously. Reaper waved it off. "Dat's a topic for another time Cowboy. But anyhow, Isa guess I'll come on Friday but youse gonna have ta back me up if it gets problematic, got it?" Jack nodded. "Sure, Manhattan's got ya side. We're all friends now Reaper; it's time we let it be known." Just then Lamplighter ran up to Grim laughing, hopping into his older sister's lap to seek refuge from Knight, who was chasing him. Jack looked at his officer quizzically. "Who's dis Reaper?' he asked.

The assassin chuckled and introduced Lamplighter to Jack, who smiled politely before racing off again to get back at his friend. "Isa had ta leave 'Lighter behind when Isa left West Side," Reaper told her boss a little sadly. "He's my little brother, see, an' moving him from here ta Manhattan woulda been too hard on im' at dis age." Jack nodded, understanding completely. "Isa nova knew ya had surviving family Grim," he said quietly. The assassin got up and patted Jack on the back reassuringly. "But Isa do, Cowboy. Da newsies are my family."

$N$

Friday came far too early for Reaper's liking, but here she now was, walking out the door with Magic, Runner and Hawk towards Staten Island, the newsie's designated spot for that month's meeting. On their way there Magic was giving her instructions.

"Now remember," he told her. "Youse ain't da leader 'o' da Manhattan spies any more but youse still gotta act tough, silent an' intelligent as ya always have. Ya higher up in da food chain now, da first liaison officer we've eve' had an' still da deadliest woman in New York. Ya don't wanna talk too much, just voice youse opinion in certain matters. Da other's still don't know too much about ya, still ya still mysterious ta dem."

Grim laughed as she walked alongside her friends. "Isa still mysterious ta everyone, even da fellas in Manhattan an' West Side. All Isa gotta do is act like Isa always have dere an' on missions, Isa will be fine!" Magic sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Ya got dat right, ya still a mystery ta all who meet ya, regardless how long dey know youse!" Hawk agreed and turned around, walking backwards so he could talk to the two behind him. Runner had already gone ahead and scoped out the road, looking for possible dangers that Grim might have to take care of. So far there had been none.

"Oh, an' a quick heads up ta Reaper!" he said. "Jack says dat youse might wanna stick ta da back 'o' da room until ya needed. Conlon's probably already gonna be dere when we arrive, so youse gonna stick ta da corners 'o' da room for now." Magic snorted. "Why does Kelly feel like he has ta order Grim around, she's _our _hit woman! "But Isa _his _liaison before Isa da assassin Magic," Reaper reminded him. "Isa act as his employee before yours, remember dat."

"Oh, right."

Just then Runner came dashing up to meet them, Staten Island lodging house already in their sights. "Conlon's already inside Grim," he informed. "He's not expecting youse, just like Jack promised. He thinks ya left town a couple weeks ago." Hawk whistled and remarked "Youse an' da Manhattan boys are going ta great lengths ta make sure Spot don't know ya still around Grim." The assassin shrugged. "We've had some problems recently. Jack an' I thought it best dat da less he know where Isa am da beta."

They left it at that and approached the lodging house only to find Jack come trotting out of it. He walked up to Reaper, who smiled in greeting. "Hey Grim, long time no see," he joked. His officer laughed and playfully shoved him. "Same ta youse Kelly. What's new?" Jack bounced his shoulders indifferently and greeted the rest of the Westies. "Diana an' Eris are looking forward ta seeing youse again. Sarah sends her love, says dat she'll be dere next week when youse come ta report back. She's excited about youse letting her see West Side."

Grim grinned happily and walked up the stairs next to her boss. "Isa got ya message. Youse want me ta stand in da shadows 'o' da room until otherwise stated, right?"

"Right. We still waiting on Queens, so ya shoulder be OK. I'll call me giorls out ta see hello in a minutes, ya three can catch up outside while we wait."

"Thanks Cowboy."

Jack tipped his hat in da mock-style ranch fashion and disappeared inside with Magic and the others. A minute later Eris and Diana came bounding out and threw themselves at Grim. They had already heard about their friend's remarkable transformation from emotionless spy to fun-loving liaison officer (except when at meetings or on case, then she resumed her old self) who had as much power as a second in command did, and they felt comfortable enough to mess around with her a bit. They also knew that they could only call her Athena is they were in their own territory. Don't get me wrong, she still loved being called it, but Reaper had a rep to up-hold as a toughened and mysterious officer of Manhattan.

"How's our infamous Grim Reaper doing?" Eris asked jokingly, spit shaking her former leader. "Yeah, how's life as an actual assassin coming along?" Diana added grinning. Reaper shrugged but laughed regardless. "Alright Isa guess. I love da pay I receive, da job requires me ta travel around New York more den Isa would like but at least I can put my talents ta beta use den being a biord eve' could!"

Eris frowned and looked at Diana confused. "What does she mean by dat?" the second asked, not knowing all of Grim's talents like Diana had. The Manhattan spy leader turned to her right man woman to explain.

"Grim was a hit person for da Westies before she came ta Manhattan ta work for Jack. Ta do dat kinda job ya need ta be as fearless, agile and intelligent as anyone, beta actually. Being a biord, especially a leader, takes a certain amount 'o' calm an' clear-headedness as well as da strength so body an' mind. Reaper has da amazing ability ta possess all 'o' dese things an' more. Dat's why Jack took her on as leader 'o' his team an' da liaison officer when da position rolled around. She's got da mind ta keep peace between ta two area an' mind/body ta be da Westies hit woman. Do youse get it?"

Eris nodded in semi-understanding and looked back at Grim again. "So youse kill people for a living in West Side?" she asked. Diana was about to scold her second for asking such an inappropriate question but her best friend waved it off. "It's alright Di, it's a fair question. Actually Eris it's more den just taking down West Side's threats, it's also getting rid 'o' other problems around da boroughs as well. So far Isa scared a small-time gang outta Queens, saved Boots an' Snitch from da Delancy Brothers last week, killed a slaver kidnapping children in da Bronx," she ticked off her fingers on each hands of she continued listing. "An' about a dozen other things Isa can't remember. But enough about me, how's life been in Manhattan?"

Diana frowned and looked at the ground below her embarrassedly. "Not as great without ya, actually Thea," she admitted (Thea was Grim Reaper's actual name, so it was fine to call her that too, just not as often). "So far we've only been on one case, an' dat was a total waste 'o' time." "It was a bigger one though!" Eris argued. "It took us two weeks to fix that problem!"

"It was checking out a tip dat involved a _dead person!_" Diana retorted, shooting Eris a disappointed look. "All we had ta do was make sure he wasn't one 'o' Brooklyn's missing newsies, which took forever because Spot wouldn't let us see da stinking body! Don't ya remember, we finally had ta send Venus into da holding room while Hestia chatted up da guards outside. It was a dead end- no pun intended."

Athena pressed her lips into a thin line, sorry that her team hadn't been doing well. "Jack doesn't trust youse enough ta handle da bigger stuff huh?" Diana shook her head. "No, he just wants ta make sure we're in top shape before he goes off an' sends us on tougher jobs, dat's all." Grim sensed that Diana was pretty bummed about the whole ordeal and decided to change topics. "Anyhow, what do ya think da situation is for tonight's meeting?"

Diana and Eris both shrugged in unison. "Isa dunno," the second said. "Isa have an idea, but it's all circumstantial." Diana stared at Eris strangely and Reaper eyed her carefully, practicing her old emotionless act before going into the meeting. "What do ya mean, circumstantial?" she demanded. "Yeah, Isa would like ta know dat too!" Diana added. Eris looked down at her feet guiltily. "Isa was passing by da meeting room back at da lodging house a few days ago an' overheard Race an' Jack talking ta Magic's biord Hawk. Hawk was saying something about some Bronx newsies sneaking into West Side when Thea was off on business da week before. Magic was gonna confront Badger, da Bronx leader, about dat tonight."

Grim Reaper clenched her teeth and set her jaw. "How come dey didn't tell me about dis, Isa woulda set em' straight sooner!" she growled. Eris rolled her eyes. "I dunno. Maybe he thought youse would leak it before dey wanted it too go public."

"Thea worked as a spy before ya were even in the picture Eris!" Diana argued. "If anyone knows how ta keep quiet it's Grim!"

The three let their disagreement go and chatted a few more minutes before Diana spotted the Queens newsies walking towards them in the distance. "C'mon, da meeting's gonna start as soon as dey get here," Grim told them, and they went inside. Grim slipped into the shadows and stood in the corner unnoticed by all except her two boroughs while Eris and Diana took their seats beside Racetrack and Jack, Diana leaning over to whisper something in Jack's ear. The Manhattan leader then stood up and called the meeting to order.

"Isa just been informed dat Queens is gonna be here momentarily, so we gonna go ahead an' start." He stopped as soon as he heard the leader Hammer and his men enter the room. "Hammer, glad youse could make it." The large boy grinned lopsidedly, obviously embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry about dat. We had a little trouble with da bulls along da way."

Spot spoke up from his seat at the far end of the table, scowling. Reaper noticed he'd developed dark circles under his eyes and lost weight. She wondered why. "We ain't gonna let ya off as easily next time, got it Hammer?" Hammer said nothing, just took his seat. Then the official meeting began. Reaper waited silently in her position from the shadows behind Magic, scanning the room while the leaders talked of trivial issues before the main topic started. She noticed that all the birds were standing right behind their leaders, and she crept up behind Hawk. None of the others in the room noticed, but Hawk felt her presence behind him and leaned back casually as to not alert them.

"Yeah?"

"Hawk, why wasn't Isa informed dat da Bronx was causing trouble on our borders a while back?"

The kid shrugged. "Isa guess Magic wanted ta bring it ta everyone's attention tonight, not just handle it privately. He wanted ta set an example for everyone else, ya know?"

"Thanks."

That answer suited Reaper just fine and she communicated it to Eris and Diana, who was relieved. Just then Magic stood up and cleared his throat, signaling that what he was going to say was about that very issue they had been discussing. "Isa would like ta call youse attention, specifically Badger's, ta a slight problem we've been having involving some 'o' da Bronx's newsies crossing into our lines. As ya may have noticed we've decided ta up our game when it comes ta our borough's safety recently an' wanted to make it known dat we don't appreciate it."

Badger stood up as well. He was a beefy boy with a habit for getting on other people's bad sides and insulting them on purpose. "Dat may be Magic, but let's not forget dat my boys are also succeeding in doing so. Maybe ya security ain't as tight as youse think it is. Isa mean, whose da one who's suddenly had dis brilliant idea ta do it in da first place. It don't sound like dere very good at what dere doing!" He and the rest of his men started to laugh and crack jokes about it without knowing that the very one who'd suggested it was standing in the room with them.

Now, everyone in Manhattan and West Side knew that Reaper had been the one who'd straightened out the borough and they all got rather aggravated at the thought of Hammer making jokes at her expense, but Racetrack took it to heart. The gambler had always been protective of his friends and glared at the boy dangerously. "Hammer, youse watch ya mouth," the Italian warned him, but Hammer didn't appear to have heard him and continued. "Isa mean, whose calling da shots, a giorl?"

Race couldn't take it anymore and lunged at the newsie leader, shouting at him "Why ya good for nothing-"and several streams of profanity. The two connected before anyone could do anything and the brawl began. Grim, forgetting all about her instructions to stay hidden, moved forward out of her hiding place and towards the pair, two daggers in hand. Magic leapt to his feet and placed a hand in front of the hit woman, restraining her. "Grim it's fine," he tried to console, but she continued to advance. Jack saw what was happening across and room and got up out of his chair. "Reaper, stand down!" he ordered his assassin, voice filled with authority. Everyone in the room stopped and turned to the person Jack had been talking to, Spot especially. He froze as soon as he saw Reaper.

This gave Diana and Hammer's second time to pull their friend's off of each other. Diana pulled Racetrack back into his seat and the gambler muttered one last curse at Hammer before he saw what was going down.

Jack bit his lip. The secret was out; he might as well admit it. "Everyone, dis is da infamous Grim Reaper formerly known as Athena Pallas, my old biord leader now liaison officer between us an' da West Side. Also West Side's one an' only assassin."

$N$

**Alright, how was that for a cliff-hanger? Don't worry, I'll update as fast as possible, but I'll be gone for a week so it might not be for a while. I promise the next chapter will be up soon! In the mean time please click the small blue button at the bottom that say REVIEW! **

**Thank you,**

_**Rellimmes**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I go on with the next chapter, I would like to draw your attention to another awesome story I published recently called **_**Unity**_**. It's a really, really long one-shot, but I think you'll enjoy it. Also take notice of **_**Five Thousand Reason to Try **_**by **_**TheGirlWhoWouldn'tGrowUp and The Inventor's Secret **_**by **_**blackraven88. **_**They're both very good stories from talented writers! **

**So, on with the show!**

$N$

The entire room was dead silent. Reaper felt Spot's ice blue eyes on her skin but refused to even look at him, just calmly put away her blades (which she now kept in her coat sleeves, she'd bought two back-up ones to replaces their positions in her boots. Total weapons: five) and wait for Jack to give the OK. Jack motioned for her to step back halfway into the shadows and sat down.

"What's a Li-u-si-mon officer Cowboy?" the leader from China Town asked, pronouncing it wrong. Runner answered first. "It's a person who goes from one borough to live in another as dere representative. Dey keep da peace between da two, help out in da one dere living in an' report back ta dere main borough once every week. Grim Reaper in dis case has da job 'o' hit man an' training our boys ta fight like we used to. An' assassin, if ya will. She's got 37 confirmed kills from her time here a year ago combined with now, not counting her year as da biord leader in Manhattan."

"An' how many _unconfirmed _kills?" Spot asked mockingly, loathing laced in his voice. Runner turned to look Spot in the eye confidently. "None, Grim's da best." One of the East Side birds asked how she had gotten her name. Reaper stood silently in place until she realized they were looking at her. She slid one of her daggers back out of her sleeve and swiftly threw it towards Spot's throat. The King of Brooklyn's face went dead white-until he found that the assassin had been aiming at the wall behind him, the knife point sticking out of the center of a picture frame, imbedded in the thick glass.

"Because I decide who dies when Isa go aft' dem," Reaper stated simply. Now, all of the newsie leaders knew that the bird Athena had been a dangerous person to cross, but back then she had boundaries. Now that she had returned to the assassin Grim Reaper they knew there were no limits on which she killed. The girl was definitely more relaxed, but when it mattered such as on cases or in meetings she was ruthless and aggressive, as calm and collected in her thoughts as ever. Everyone would have to be more careful around her.

Jumper **(remember him from chapter one, the leader of Staten Island?)**, Jack Kelly with his borough and the Westies were the only people Grim didn't have any effect on, Jump because he was friends with her and the rest the same reason. They are all grinning prideful around at the rest, proud to have an assassin as good as Reaper on their side. "Reaper is da one who issued da boundary warrant on West Side Badger," Race smugly informed the Bronx leader. Badger's jaw dropped and he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He had just made fun of the most likely person to kill him.

Grim Reaper noticed this as well and looked at Magic. "Magic, who were the patrols for our city limits when the Bronx newsies first sneaked in?" she asked innocently. Magic closed his eyes reminiscing, knowing full well what she was planning on doing. "Uh, Bolder an' Lamplighter, da two youngers." Grim smirked and stepped to the picture frame with her knife in it, then over behind Badger who dared not look behind him.

"Ya hear dat Badger?" the hit woman asked, voice cold and hard as she leaned in close to his ear. "Dat's why ya boys could get into my town, eh? Dey took advantage 'o' da two _youngest _newsies around!" She plunged her dagger deep into the wood in the table right beside the Bronx leader's hand. "So when youse try an' come again I'll send my best men, yes?"

The newsboy nearly fainted but nodded quickly. Thea stood up and walked back over to her group triumphantly. "Well," she said cheerfully. "Now dat _dat's_ taken care 'o', Isa suggest we turn out for da evening. It's getting rather late ain't it?" Everyone agreed at once, said their goodbyes and departed. Reaper was the first one out the door and was leaning up against the lodging house railing when her leaders came out. Magic was laughing so hard tears were falling down his face, Jack was almost dying and the rest of their teams were taking it all in good humor. They all gathered outside to joke around about the events that had taken place that evening and congratulated Reaper on her stunt she had pulled.

But Grim wasn't even listening. She was instead keeping her ears open for other conversations from the other boroughs and surrounding areas. Not surprising, they were all talking about _her. _The kids from China Town were chatting merrily about the "wonderful liaison officer from Manhattan who was as fearless as a tiger" and Little Italy was thinking about stopping by West Side to see if their security really was as good as they said. East Side as well as Queens had both decided to come around the following day with some of their own newsies in hopes they could pick up a few fighting tips from "the Grim Reaper of souls herself" and the Bronx was already gone, anxious not to get in Grim's way. Brooklyn hadn't come out yet.

Hawk's voice snapped the assassin out of her trance. "Hey- hey….. Grim? Grim ya even listening ta me?" She shook her head as if clearing cobwebs from her brain and looked at the only Westie birds. "Yeah Hawk, what'd ya say?" The bird laughed it off and motioned for her to follow him. "We're going back, c'mon on?" Reaper turned back to her friends in Manhattan, said her good-byes and hurried off. But the two groups had barely disbanded when a voice came drawling out from behind them "Hold up." Everyone turned to see Spot leaning up against the light post behind them. Reaper went on guard and started to slip her silver knife out of her sleeve again, but Jack seized control of the situation before she could.

"Watta youse want Conlon?" he sneered, rolling his hands up into fists. Grim noticed that Diana was doing all she could to keep Race was going off completely, but she too as well as Eris had angry expressions on their faces as well. Even Magic, Runner and Hawk looked tense. "Conlon, we don't want youse here," Magic stated. "Ya caused enough trouble as it is." Spot scoffed and rolled his sky blue eyes. "Dis ain't ya fight Westie, dis is between me an' Athena- or should Isa say da _Grim Reaper_." The King emphasized _Grim Reaper _like it was an insult. "An appropriate name, considering da kind 'o' work youse send her out ta do. Youse sure she's safe Jackie boy?"

The Manhattan newsie leader crossed his arms, clearly annoyed. "First youse wanna talk ta her an' now ya questioning her stability? Conlon, Isa wouldn't have picked her if Isa thought otherwise!" Spot held up his hands in defeat. "Alright Cowboy, Isa get ya point. Just let me talk ta err'."

"No!" several people shouted at the same time- Reaper, Hawk, Runner, Eris, Race and Diana. The only two not saying anything were Jack and Magic, having already expressed their sheer reluctance to let Spot anywhere near their assassin. "She don't wanna talk ta youse!" Diana added, tightening her grip on her boyfriend's shoulder with meaning to. "Yeah, beat it already!" Runner agreed.

Reaper caught in a dilemma. She could surprise everyone and talk to Spot risking everything or she could choose to stay out of it and wonder what he'd wanted to see her about. Then it hit her: the kiss. Reaper grudgingly allowed her mind to recall the unfortunate event that had occurred between them. Grim had to admit it had been nice, but it also didn't mean anything. Spot'd kissed dozens of women; why should she have been any different? Yes, that was it, it meant nothing. He'd broken her trust by pulling a stunt that didn't say anything about how he felt about her, if he felt anything. Grim took it a deep breath and stepped forward in front of everyone. "No, it's alright guys, I'll talk ta im'," she said.

Jack blinked and placed a hand on his assassin's shoulder. "Grim, youse sure about dis?"

"Isa sure, now go home an' Isa send word I'm fine once Isa get back ta West Side."

Taking this as a dismissal, Jack and Magic turned and led their parties back to their own boroughs, Race casting one final uncertain look at his friend for Diana gently leading him off. Reaper watched them until they were only specks in the darkening horizon before turning to Spot. He nodded to her and beckoned for her. "Follow me," he stated simply. The King began to walk down the street, but Thea stayed where she was. "Where are we going?" she demanded. If this was some kind of trap she wanted to be ready.

But Spot just glanced behind him wearily. "Ya'll be able ta see soon enough," was all he said. Fingering the handle of her second blade in her coat pocket Grim took long strides to keep up with him, walking next to the King of Brooklyn without a word. This was how it was for a while until Spot broke the silence.

"Isa sent all my biords out looking for youse da night ya took off," he finally told her, not meeting her stormy gray gaze. "But dey could nova find youse when youse was a biord, so Isa guess dey wouldn't have a clue where ta begin when ya became da liaison officer for Manhattan." Grim shrugged. "Dey would nova catch a glimpse 'o' me either way, aft' what happened dat night." She was referring to the unspoken incident on the docks, and at the mention Spot grew tense. But he let the topic go for now. "So, dey calls youse da Grim Reaper now. Personally Isa liked Athena beta. Dat title holds power, strength, wisdom, a sort 'o' leadership an' ferocious. With Grim Reaper youse has…. Well, just ruthlessness."

Grim shrugged again and kept her eyes on the ground in front of her. "I guess you're right dere. I kinda liked it too. But Isa still called it in Manhattan, so Isa guess it ain't all dat bad."

"Yeah, it's a whole lot worse."

The assassin froze and snapped her head up. "What?" she said, letting Spot get a few feet in front of her. The King stopped as well and looked her directly in the eyes. Reaper held his gaze, staring deep into them. _They're such a beautiful blue, deep like the ocean _her mind wandered. She could've stared into them forever, but she shook her head to clear such things from her mind and focused on Spot. "What do youse mean it's _worse_?" she finally brought herself to ask. Conlon frowned and took a step back towards her. Grim stepped away and drew her dagger. She'd been down this road before, she didn't want to again. "Why do youse even _care? _We ended our friendship months ago Spot, there's nothing you can do about it! I'm an assassin now, not some kept-in-the-dark biord dat only does what she's told!"

"It's worse because youse ain't da same person ya was when I knew youse!" the boy retorted. "Youse went back ta ya old ways, da closed up person ya were 3 years ago." "I'm like that during _meetings! _You of all people should know dat!" Grim fired back. "Youse shouldn't even be here talking ta me, I'm _unstable, _remember?"

Spot sighed and closed his eyes, as if this argument were giving him a head-ache. "It was a stupid insult, an' Isa sorry for dat,' he replied, his tone quieting down. "Isa care about youse Athena, really Isa do. I'm sorry for everything, alright? Everything- my part in Juno's death, da remarks, dat kiss, every single bit 'o' it. But Isa can't just move on an' act like dis nova happened! I love you!" His opened his eyes and Reaper thought she saw something fly through them, but it was gone before she could get a closer look. But that wasn't what was on her mind:

_He just admitted he loves me…_

_I told ya!_

_Shut up!_

_No, you shut it! Your soul mate just told you that he loves you and you're going to ignore it? What kind of person are you?_

_One who has no idea whether or not to accept it._

_Look at yourself woman, you already have!_

_Really?_

_Now who's talking? Get on with it._

"Isa tired 'o' pretending," Spot finished. He looked angry, almost sad. Grim slid her knife back up her sleeve and held his steely gaze for another moment. "Me too." Then she turned tail and walked away.

**Thank you NCIS for letting me borrow one of your lines, I appreciate it! To all of my reviewers, well, review! I'm almost done with the story (I think), so if any of you want a shout out or dedication in return for advice don't hesitate to say something!**

**Rellimmes **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I've decided to switch Reaper's name back to Athena on the account of popular demand. Thank you to all who have made this story possible! I really really really really appreciate it! On with the show!**

Grim Reaper stalked down 23rd Street after her meeting with the King of Brooklyn, grumbling to herself. Her nagger had (thankfully) quieted down for the moment, giving her time to think. Even it knew not to talk back to an angry assassin. Stopping at the crossroad between Manhattan and West Side, Grim almost didn't spot the familiar-looking girl sitting casually on a bench smoking. "Well, it took youse long enough!" Diana exclaimed, shooting her best friend an amused look. Still tense from her meeting, Reaper jumped and whirled around with two knives in hand, ready to slit her attacker's throat. Diana put her hands up defensively. "Whoa dere Thea, it's just me!" she cried. Grim breathed a sigh of relief and put her weapons away, sitting down on the bench with her best friend. "Ya shouldn't sneak up on me like dat," she muttered. "Isa almost killed you."

The new Manhattan bird leader just laughed and ran her fingers through her mousy brown hair. "But ya didn't. Isa your friend; youse won't harm a hair on my head!" Grim just shrugged. Diana frowned and leaned back on the bench. "I haven't been able ta sneak up on youse in a long time, Thea," she pointed out. "Dat's a new record!" The West Side hit woman cracked an embarrassed smile. "I have a lot 'o' things on my mind right now," she replied stiffly. Diana chuckled. "Youse mean Spot."

Reaper snapped her head up and stared at her friend in shock. "How'd youse know?" she demanded. Diana laughed and patted her friend on the back. "We're biords; it's our business ta know! Ya think we didn't notice when ya suddenly warmed up ta him?" "Yeah, but its ova now," she cut it. "I stopped bein' friends with dat rat months ago." Diana crossed her arms defiantly, clearly not ready to accept that answer just yet. "An' yet youse still like im'."

"Isa do not!" Grim objected. "Ya were obviously watching me talk ta im' just a minute ago, did youse not see what just happened?" The bird bit her lip, thinking about what to say next. She shook her head. "I know about what happened on the docks Thea. I know you're angry about dat, I understand. Gosh, Isa would be too if Isa were in ya shoes, but dat don't mean anything. Look, he obvious loves ya and its pretty easy ta tell dat youse feel da same way. It took him ages ta finally admit it and when he finally does youse don't even wanna admit it ta youseself! An' ova dere a minute ago youse just said ya did an' da ya know watt youse did? Ya walked away! Mistake number 1 right dere."

"Since when did youse become an expert on relationships?" Reaper asked curiously. Diana flashed a grin. "Since Racetrack and I got together!" she exclaimed proudly. Grim rolled her eyes. "Anyways, watt da youse supposed Isa do? It ain't like Isa can just walk back ova an' expect him ta _forgive me! _It ain't how it works."

Diana sighed and got up off the bench, dusting herself off. "Dat's da great thing about love Thea," she replied. "It knows no bounds. Now Isa gotta go. Everyone's gonna be wondering where Isa went aft' a while, especially Race." The bird started off down the street, but then paused and turned back around. "Dat reminds me, Jack wanted me ta ask youse something." The assassin shrugged again; it wasn't like she had anything better to do. "Shoot."

"Well, since West Side's on better terms with us now we were wondering if youse wanted ya old job back. Dere only so much ya can do as a hit person an' plenty 'o' stuff in Manhattan. He says we need help. He already talked with Magic an' da others an' dey agrees. Ya interested?" Grim practically jumped at the opportunity. A chance to return to her old life, to see her friends again? To be a leader? To take back her old name, one that had held so much respect and fear? "Count me in."

Diana smiled graciously. "Thanks, I needed dat. It's harder den it looks ta lead a group 'o' spies, Isa nova knew how youse did it. It'll be a welcome surprise ta returns ta bein' second, an' Isa think Eris don't like her position as second too much either. But Athena, dere's one condition."

"Name it."

"Youse gotta go an' see Spot."

Grim Reaper, now returned to Athena, froze. "What? Ya gotta be kidding me Di!" But the girl just laughed. "Nope, isa perfectly serious. Youse go talk ta Spot an' tell him da truth, or Isa gonna return ta Jack an' say dat youse declined."

"Dat's blackmail Prince an' youse know it!"

"Do ya want ya old job back or what?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Den go! Look, Isa already sent Hestia ta da West Side lodging house ta pick up ya things. Ya don't gotta choice in da matter, it's already done." Diana pointed towards the direction of Brooklyn. "Now go back ova dere an' talk ta im'!" Athena crossed her arms but nevertheless got up and started walking back to Brooklyn. When she passed by her reinstated second she smacked her on the back of the head. "Youse gonna thank me for dis!" she called out behind her. Athena rolled her storm gray eyes. "I doubt it."

Ω

Athena marched up to the front of the Brooklynite lodging house, took a deep breath, and knocked. _What has Diana talked me into?_ Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal Brooklyn's second Ink, hands permanently stained with the dried ink from selling newspapers. "Youse lookin' for someone miss?" he asked, brow raised questioningly. Athena bit her lip and spoke, voice filled with her old authority. "Yes, I'm lookin' for Spot Conlon. I've got to see him immediately." Ink shook his head. "He ain't here. Went for a walk he said."

"Where?" Athena demanded. Ink pointed down the street, towards the Brooklyn Bridge. Athena nodded thanks and took off, running at top speed in the direction, quickly tracking his movements. She wasn't as good as Di when it came to tracking different people, but she had to try. She finally saw the King up ahead, turning into a long, dark alleyway. Thinking fast, Athena silently slipped in behind him and leaned up against the red brick wall. She watched Spot for a minute, and then spoke. "Isa sorry ya know."

Conlon stopped whatever he was doing but didn't turn around. "Watt youse still doing here Reaper?" he asked quietly. "Isa came ta apologize, simple as dat," Athena replied. "An' it's not da Grim Reaper anymore, now it's Athena." Spot still didn't move, just kept talking. "Athena? Watt changed ya mind?" "I'm moving back ta 'Hattan," she told him. "West Side doesn't need me anymore now dat dere all back ta normal, so Jack's pulling me back in as leader 'o' da biords. But dat ain't why Isa came ta see ya."

Spot finally turned around to look at her, his face a mask. "So why'd ya come back?" he confronted. Athena closed her eyes and frowned. "Because Isa realized something pretty important on my way back," she said. The King raised one eyebrow, then the other. "An' what's dat, may Isa ask?"

The leader of the Manhattan birds took a deep breath. Here she was, laying it all on the table; everything. "Dat Isa like ya Spot," she admitted. "Isa like ya a lot. I've been fighting it for months, da same months I made sure Isa stayed away from you. Spot, those months were da hardest months 'o' my whole life. Dere, Isa said it, I missed ya, alright? Isa sorry I hid, Isa sorry I lied, sorry for everything unforgivable Isa did ta ya. So if youse don't want me back Isa get it, I'm gone. But I wanted ta apologize." Athena then raised her hand up and started to back away. "An' dat's all Isa got ta say." She turned around and started to walk away, but before she could get more than five feet Spot grabbed her wrist and pulled the bird back.

The old Athena would've flipped the King over and decked him right then and there, but Athena wasn't who she once was. Instead of trying to kill him for touching her she let herself be turned around to face Spot. She stared cleanly into his eyes nervously. Those deep ocean blue eyes were filled with intensity, a passion Athena had never seen before. "Youse mean all dat?" he whispered. "Everything ya said?" "Every last bit 'o' it," she replied strongly. Spot let out a breath and wrapped his arms around Athena's waist. She didn't even flinch. "So youse wouldn't mind if Isa kissed youse for sayin' it would youse?" he asked cockily.

Athena let a smile play on her lips, amused. "Fine by me." Spot leaned down and kissed her like he had on the docks, but this time the girl actually kissed him back. Neither one of them knew how long they stayed there, but when the two finally broke apart each of them was smiling. "So where does this leave us now, Conlon?" Athena asked. Spot chuckled and pulled his new girlfriend into an embrace. "Leave? Isa think youse mean where does dis _lead _us. Isa don't think either 'o' us plans on going away any time soon!"

Ω

**One month later…..**

As Athena stepped into the monthly borough meeting and took her place beside Jack and Spot's seat, she immediately searched the room for her boyfriend. _He's not here! _She thought frantically. _Where is he, he always beats us to meetings! _Her second Diana snorted behind her. "Looking for Spot?" her best friend teased. Athena snapped playfully at her. "Don't laugh at me, at least _my _boyfriend's here on time!" she reminded. Di rolled her brown eyes. "Hey, Racetrack's here-""Yeah, he comes in the middle of them!" Athena retorted. "Spot doesn't fool around at the horse races every day. Speaking 'o' which, where _is _he…"

"Who, youse mean me?" The king of Brooklyn's voice rang out behind her as he wrapped his arms around the spy leader's neck lovingly. Athena ducked out of them and popped back up at his side, glaring at him. "Spot Conlon, where've you been? You had me worried sick!" Spot snickered and pecked her on the cheek. "Right behind youse da entire time Thea!" he laughed. Everyone laughed as Athena groaned. "Just don't do it again, OK?"

Spot rolled his eyes mockingly and turned to the for-once-on-time Racetrack with Diana and Jack. "Dis is what youse get for having a control freak for a giorl," he whispered loudly. Athena whipped out one of her knives and held it underneath Spot's chin. "Take dat back!" she demanded. Spot eyed her mischievously. "No!" "Do it!" She pressed it further into his skin while everyone from Brooklyn and Manhattan laughed. "Now Spot!" The King managed a slight grin. "Never." Athena pressed on her dagger some more. Spot threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine fine, Isa take it back, now get dat away from me!" His girl chuckled mirthlessly but put her knife back in her sleeve, then kissed him to the nose. "It won't happen again I take it?" she insisted. Spot shrugged, eyes glinting. "Probably not."

Athena rolled her gray eyes in return and sat down in her chair beside him, placing her hand into his. "I love you, you know that?" Spot blinked, amused. "Nope, nova heard ya say dat before," he joked. Athena sighed exasperatedly and placed her head on his shoulder as the meeting began. This was where she belonged.

**So, I'm done! How'd you guts think? ****Please R&R if you liked it****! I'm working on two more new stories at the present but they won't be done for some time as I'm currently trying to finish another one (if any of you are Percy Jackson fans you might enjoy it) but keep your eyes peeled for **_**For Whom the Bell Tolls **_**and **_**Fire and Ice. **_

_**Adiu!**_

**rellimmes**


End file.
